Rin's Sweet Side
by NarutoRockLee98
Summary: Rin has just gotten the rank of Lower 1st Class Exorcist! He wants to take his relationship with Shiemi farther by proposing at the celebration dinner.Soon they get married and Shiemi gets the news that she is indeed pregnant with her demon husband's child!As a father Rin shows some sides he has never showed before to anyone.
1. Proposal

**Disclaimer:I don not own Blue Exorcist, and I never will.**

Hope all of you readers like it and this is only my second fan fiction. My other is Kataang: The Start Of Life, so go check it out!

* * *

Chapter 1:Lower 1st Class Lovers

"Yahoo!" Rin exclaimed as he received his results to the Lower 1st class exorcist test. He grabbed Shiemi by the shoulders and said," We did it!" Shiemi recovered by the sudden movement and nodded her head and said,"Hai!"Meaning right in Japanese. Rin gave his famous smile and said,"We'll be exorcists together. I can't wait!"Rin hugged Shiemi.

With Shiemi and her shyness, she usually veers away from physical contact, but since Rin was her boyfriend for so long she was now used to it.

Shiemi returned the hug. Rin let go and said,"Do you think we get anything special for this?" Shiemi shrugged her shoulders. Rin thought. _Maybe those long coats Yukio is always wearing? Maybe a medal? or maybe a banquet with. . . ._"Beef, pork, roast, chicken, all kinds of meat," Rin had stopped thinking in his head and had said it aloud making everyone in his class stare at him. Shiemi blushed as she was embarrassed by her boyfriend.

Ryuji said,"Oy! Okumura! You're making Shiemi blush!" which just made Shiemi blush more. Rin stopped drooling over his imaginary food and said,"Oh, gomenesai."

Yukio announced to his class,"Attention class!I know you have all been appointed Lower 1st Class, but to me you will always be my little Esquires," the class laughed together as they remembered the greatest year of their lives. The year everything happened. Rin interrupted everyone's thoughts when he said,"Piss off, Yukio!" again everyone laughed.

Like Rin thought, all of his classmates got the long, black coats and a banquet for their celebration. Everyone cheered. They went down to Rin and Yukio's dormitory to have a feast that was delivered by Mephisto. It was surprisingly good.

There was a long table in the dining room where everyone sat, Rin next to Shiemi. Mephisto said," Everyone dig in!"

Rin grabbed a plateful of meat and gobbled it down. Shiemi watched in awe as her boyfriend gorged himself.

Rin was nervous. He was planning on doing something tonight(But the author is going to be mean and you have to wait to see what it is). When dessert came rolling in there were mountains of cake and sweets. _How could Mephisto afford this?_ everyone thought.

When everyone was finished Yukio said,"It was a pleasure to be with you all and working with you. I will definitely miss you as students, but now I will work with you as fellow exorcists,"

Before he could dismiss the other class members Rin said,"I have something to say," everyone's eyes turned towards him. Rin continued,"I have been working with you all for the past five years. I know we got off on the wrong foot, and then it was revealed that I was the son of Satan,but the important thing is that we became friends through our differences, and you are all the first friends that I've had. Shiemi," he turned towards the surprised girlfriend and said,"We have been more than friends. We have been girlfriend and boyfriend for those five years, and I want to be more than just friends. So," Rin got down on his knee after climbing over the chair and moving it so everyone could see,"Will you marry me?"

Rin dug into his pocket and pulled out a small red box and opened it to reveal the beautiful diamond ring. Shiemi gasped at the beauty. Rin gave her a smile to encourage her to say yes. Shiemi finally answered,"Yes! Of course I will."

Rin shot up, his tail wagging happily, and hugged her. Ryuji said,"NO Shiemi! Say no before it's too late!" the entire class laughed. Rin let go of Shiemi and said,"You've made me the happiest demon alive!" Rin wrapped his tail around them both and finished with a passionate kiss. Shiemi would usually shy away from a kiss, but this time she allowed because it was her fiance wh kissed her.

* * *

Wow that was awesome!Wouldn't you want to see that in an episode!

Thank you!Please leave a review!


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:I don not own Blue Exorcist, and I never will.**

Hope all of you readers like it and this is only my second fan fiction. My other is Kataang: The Start Of Life, so go check it out!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Wedding

_**Shiemi's Point of** **Veiw**_

Shiemi's bride's maids were helping her get dressed. Shiemi's dress was long and the train dragged far behind her. The sleeves were short and were made of lace with flowery designs. All along the dress were beads embroidered in a pattern, and the last, but definitely not the least, was the vale. Along the headband to keep it on was a lacy pattern of flowers and the silk had sparkles in it.

"Okay. Arigauto ladies!" the bride's maids bowed and left the room. Shiemi smiled in the mirror and smiled at herself. She heard a knock at her door and she said,"Come in," the doors opened and in walked Izumo, Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, and Yukio. They awed in adoration.

Shima said,"Awe! You look beautiful, Shiemi! I'm jealous of Rin!" Shiemi blushed.

Konekomaru said,"Wow! I agree with Shima! I am excited for the wedding!"

Suguro said,"Are you sure you want to marry that baka! It's not too late to turn back!" Shiemi shook her head no. Suguro shrugged his shoulders in response.

Yukio said,"Wow! My brother does not deserve you,"Shiemi blushed even more.

Shiemi lokked at Izumo last to hear what she had to say. Izumo sighed and said," I guess you look pretty," Shiemi smiled since this was the nicest thing she had ever said to her.

Shiemi said,"Arigauto!" and ran over to Izumo to give her a hug. When she wrapped her arms around her, Izumo immediately looked uncomfortable, but she allowed it, just this once and returned the hug.

Suguro said,"Yosh! Lets have a wedding!" he shoved everyone out of the room and left Shiemi alone. Shiemi sighed and shook her head thinking _'My friends. They have the "sweetest" things to say. _Shiemi was about to lift her vale when she got one more knock on her door,"Come in,"

"Hey! There's my little angel!"it was Shiemi's mom. Shiemi didn't have the best relationship with her mom, but she still appreciated her visit. Shiemi gave her a smile and extended her arms to embrace the awkward hug. Shiemi's mom took the invite and hugged her daughter. She said,"Ah, Shiemi. You look beautiful."

"Arigauto, Okosan,"Shiemi blushed.

Mrs. Moriyama smiled as she reached into her pocket and said,"I wanted to give this to you on your wedding day," sh pulled out a silver pendant. Carved on the front was two roses with small doves sitting on the stem. Shiemi's eyes widened as she saw the beauty. Her mom handed her the charm while saying,"This is what I wore to my wedding and what your grandma wore to her wedding."

Shiemi put it on. The chain was long so the pendant nicely rested in between her breasts. Shiemi looked up at her mom and said,"Arigauto! Arigauto,"Shiemi was so happy that she had started to cry. Shiemi's mom hugged her one last time before leaving the room to sit in her assigned seat.

Shiemi smiled at her reflection and pulled the vale over her face ready to be a wife.

* * *

_**Rin's Point Of **_**_View_**

Rin had just finished tying his tie when he got several knocks on the door,"Come in," as requested, Rin's class mates. He smiled at Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, and Izumo.

The first to greet him was Shima,"Wow, Rin!I'm totally jealous of you! Shiemi is beautiful and don't get me started on her boo-" he stopped when Izumo slapped him.

Izumo decided to greet him next,"Well Rin, I must say she does look beautiful," Rin smiled at the polite comment she made.

Konekomaru said,"Well she is quite beautiful and I must say you look dashing in that suit,"Rin raised his hand to rub the back of his head.

Last, but not least was Suguro,"I'll have to have a word with you. If you make Shiemi cry, I will come for you and kill you and kill you myself," Rin stopped rubbing the back of his head and looked worried towards him.

They all left leaving Rin to his thoughts. _I wonder how Shiemi looks. I just know she'll be the most beautiful thing ever. _He had another knock on his door and in came Yukio. Rin said,"Hey, Yukio. I was wondering where you went."

Yukio smiled, closed the door, and said," Shiemi sure looks gorgeous, and I don't want you to screw it up. When you get angry and she is around you can not bring out your demon," Yukio was not kidding.

Rin said,"Hey kid brother, you don't have to worry. I'll make sure she never sees that side in anger," Yukio nodded understandably.

Yukio said,"Well good luck! I'm going to find my seat. You reserved me one didn't you?" Rin nodded.

Yukio left and Rin said, to himself,"I really have to think about what I'm doing around her,"about ten minutes later Yukio came back to announce that the wedding was starting.

* * *

The wedding took place in front of the monastery. The trees were blooming their cherry blossoms and petals were falling off and flowing in the wind. All the guests were sitting in fold up chairs and the pianist was playing a soft tune. Rin walked up to then arch and waited for his beloved bride.

Rin thought, _'Okay! I am going to have a wife soon!' _Just then the pianist played the wedding song causing everyone to look back to the monastery to see the beautiful Shiemi in her dress. Everyone stood up and smiled at Shiemi. Rin included. Shiemi walked after the flower girls who were throwing rose petals.

The sealer said his part(and it's really boring and I don't want to bore the readers), and he finally ended with,"You may now kiss the bride," Rin smiled at Shiemi and she smiled at him. Rin lifted up her vale and entered his tongue into her mouth and Shiemi did the same thing with him. Rin stopped the kiss and held her hand to walk back down the aisle to a parked limo.

The limo drove them to a meadow where they had an after party. When that was finished, the limo driver drove them to their rented apartment. When the limo drove away Rin picked Shiemi up, honeymoon style, and walked into their temporary home.

When they walked inside Shiemi said,"Well, I guess we make love now."

Rin smiled devilishly and said,"Yeah. Let's go," Rin took Shiemi's hand and led her to the bedroom. Rin stripped down Shiemi and himself to reveal everything including his tail. They plopped down on the bed where Rin wrapped his tail around Shiemi's bare waist. Rin entered his tongue into Shiemi's mouth to explore every inch of her mouth. Shiemi rested her hand on Rin's chest and let him lead. When he entered his manhood into her she gasped in pain. Rin said,"I'm sorry. I'll be more gentle," he kept his promise and released his seed.

After about three hours they were finally done. The tired couple lay on the bed close enough for Rin to wrap his tail around the both of them. Shiemi traced the scars on his abs with her finger and barely murmured the words,"Arigauto, Rin" with the last words she fell asleep.

Rin stroked her hair and said,"Arigauto, Shiemi," and he too fell asleep.

And thus, the happy couple slept together for many nights and for many more to come. Up until the day when Shiemi woke up early in the morning to throw up.

* * *

Japanese Guide:

Arigauto: Thank you

Baka: Idiot

Yosh: Alright!

Okosan: Mom

Gomenisai: I'm sorry

Thank you!Please leave a review!


	3. Happy News

**Disclaimer:I don not own Blue Exorcist, and I never will.**

Hope all of you readers like it and this is only my second fan fiction. My other is Kataang: The Start Of Life, so go check it out!

**Summary**: So rin and his class members have just recieved the rank of Lower First Class Exorcist. At a celebration dinner Rin decides to pop the question to his girlfriend of five years, Shiemi. They had a wedding and have had their honeymoon. Everything is going well until Shiemi catches some sickness. What will happen?

* * *

Chapter 3: Happy News

Shiemi layed in bed staring up at the ceiling. She turned her head to see Rin drooling all over his pillow. She watched as his tail twitch which he had managed to wrap all the way around his saliva covered pillow. Shiemi snickered. She looked back up to the ceiling. She had woken very early that morning and didn't want to move or disturb Rin. She thought of going back to sleep and when she closed her eyes she felt a pain in her stomach. The unknown pain rose up her throat. Shiemi threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom as she relized what the pain was. When she reached the porclein toilet she lifted the lid and released her sick. She gagged between each exit of vomit.

The noise had managed to wake up Rin. At first he couldn't identify what the noise was until he saw Shiemi was not in their bed and the bathroom light was on. Rin shook off the last bit of sleep he had dragging at him and jumped out of bed and ran to his wife's aid. He held back Shiemi's short blonde hair and rubbed her back to help and relax her. Whe Shiemi seemed to stop Rin asked,"Are you okay?" he asked with concern towards his wife.

Shiemi looked behind her with caution and answered,"Hai," Rin relaxed and helped Shiemi off the floor.

Rin pulled the sheets as Shiemi guided his hands to where she wanted the blanket. Rin asked,."Can I get you anything? Anything at all?"

Shiemi looked up at him and said,"A glass of water," Rin nodded and left the room to go to their kitchen. Shiemi shivered for she had gotten cold and snuggled up in the blanket as she waited for the desired liquid.

Rin stumbled down the stairs as the fatigue kicked in. Rin usually got up at 12 if Shiemi didn't wake him up. It was now six in the morning. Rin opened up the cabinets and grabbed a tall glass and filled it up almost all the way with ice he then walked over to the sink to fill it up with water. As Rin was waiting for it fill up he said to himself,"What is going on with Shiemi? She has been puking in the morning for the last three days," The glass had filled up and walked up to his waiting wife. He handed the glass to Shiemi and asked,"How are you feeling?"

Shiemi took a swig of her water and answered,"I'm feeling better."

Rin asked,"You're going to the doctor right? Or at least I heard you say that."

"Yes. Today actually. I think it might be the flu," she ended with another swig of her water finishing took the empty glass and set it on the nightstand. He smiled at Shiemi and hugged her. Shiemi returned the hug with a pat on the back,"I'm so sorry I woke you up," Shiemi apologized.

Rin accepte the apology,"It's fine. I needed to wake up anyway," he lied. Knowing Shiemi, she couldn't go back to sleep so Rin turned the TV in their room for her to watch. Rin sat on the bed and scooted closer to Shiemi so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

About three hours later Shiemi had to go to the doctor and called out to Rin who stayed up with her the whole morning,"I'm going to the doctor," she unlocked the door and got into her car that was given to her from Rin as a birthday present. Shiemi arrived at the hospital and checked in. Ten minutes later her name was called to go see the doctor.

Shiemi met with the doctor and he asked,"Okay what is the problem today."

"I think I might have the flu. I've been feeling sick and throwing up."

The doctor nodded and said,"Okay. We will give you some tests for that, but first I have some questions."

"Okay."

"Do you have any allergies to any medications?"

"No."

"Have you had any problems with any medication in the past?"

"No."

"Are you taken off of any medications?"

"No."

"Is there a possibility you are pregnant?"

Shiemi's eyes widened at that question. She hadn't thought of that option. The doctor lifted his eyes from his clipborad and stared at Shiemi waiting for an answer. Shiemi noticed his stare and shrugged her shoulders. The doctor said,"Well there are some tests that can be harmful to a pregnancy. So will you take this pregnancy test and go to the bathroom over there?"

Shiemi took the test and said,"Yes, sir," she left the room and entered the small bathroom. She sat on the toilet and unwrapped the test. She pulled down her pants to let out a small sample of her urine on the strip and waited for the test result. She set it down on the sink and walked in circles. Usually you give it to the doctor to hold onto, but she wanted to find out first if she was pregnant.

Shiemi heard a knock at the door followed by the doctor's voice,"Shiemi, are you alright?"

"Hai!"

"Well, can I see the test?"

Shiemi became more worried. She stared at the test, hoping it would finish faster. Then, the lines slowly showed up. After a bit the lines showed up all the way. Two blue lines. Shiemi checked the box and it said two blue lines meant she was pregnant. Shiemi cheered and jumped up and down. She brought her hand down to her abdomen. She thought to herself,'_I've got a little person growing and living inside of me.'_

Again, the doctor knocked on the door asking,"Are you alright, Shiemi?" this time she opened the door with a big grin. The doctor guessed right away and said,"You're pregnant,"Shiemi shook her head. The doctor added,"Well, that might be why you're sick. Okay. So you are experiencing morning sickness. There will be many more months of this. Being a mother is not easy, so I want you to take some classes, and don't think you can gain all the weight you can and you're going tolose that weight right when you give birth. You have to eat healthily and do small exercises. So, I'll have you have another check-up in one month on the 12th of March," the doctor looked at Shiemi with a smile.

Shiemi asked,"I got all that, but how far along am I?"

The doctor asked a whole lot of complicated questions and ended with,"You are about a month along."

Shiemi rushed home. She had to tell Rin the happy news. When she went through the front doors Rin was in the kitchen going through some exorcist requests. He looked up when he heard the front door open. He smiled at Shiemi. In return she gave a ginormous grin to him, which made him frown and ask with a laugh,"What happened?"

Shiemi came closer and thought of what to say. She started with,"Well, Honey. I. . . .Well. . . .Something wonderful happened," Rin waited for what she had to tell him. She thought some more and decided to tell him in action. So she grabbed his hand and brought it to her abdomen. Then added,"We've created something wonderful,"

Rin stared wide eyed and said,"You mean. . . You're pregnant?"

Shiemi said,"Isn't it wonderful?" and she hugged Rin's neck.

He hugged her back and said,"I'm going to be a father!"

Shiemi said,"Our lives are going to change!"

Rin rested his hand on her abdomen and said to the baby,"Hello little, tike. I'm your daddy."

Shiemi laughed and said,"Rin, You know the baby doesn't have ears yet," Shiemi thought as Rin caressed her stomach,'_Rin is being sweet. I've never seen this personality before. He's always been aggressive and competitive. He can really be a father,' _Shiemi rested her hand on Rin's hand.

He looked back up at Shiemi and kissed her on the lips. He said,"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Arigauto: Thank you

Baka: Idiot

Yosh: Alright!

Okosan: Mom

Gomenisai: I'm sorry

Hai: Yes

Thank you!Please leave a review, I really appreciate it.


	4. Problem!

Disclaimer:I** don not own Blue Exorcist, and I never will.**

Hope all of you readers like it and this is only my second fan fiction. My other is Kataang: The Start Of Life, so go check it out!

**Summary**: So Rin and his class members have just recieved the rank of Lower First Class Exorcist. At a celebration dinner Rin decides to pop the question to his girlfriend of five years, Shiemi. They had a wedding and have had their honeymoon. Everything is going well until Shiemi catches some sickness which turns out that Shiemi is pregnant. What will happen?

* * *

Chapter 4:Problem!

About another month had passed and the couple decided to give phone calls to everyone about their pregnancy. Rin called all the guys(which meant Yukio, Suguro, Konekomaru, and Shima) and Shiemi decided to call all the girls(which meant her mom, Izumo, and Paku). Rin dialed Suguro's number on his cell phone and waited for him to pick up. When he didn't pick up, Rin called again until he answered,"What do you want, Baka?"

Rin switched the phone to his other ear,"I called to tell you that Shiemi is pregnant."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone until Suguro screamed,"WHAT?How could you do this to sweet little Shiemi?"

Rin switched the phone back to the other ear while rubbing the now buzzing ear,"Hey, what can I say," saying it more as a statement rather than a question.

Rin called the next person which was Shima. Shima picked up the phone seeing it was one of his closest friends and greeted him,"Hey, Okumura. How's it going?"

Rin heard another voice at the other end of the line and asked,"Who are you with, Shima?"

"Oh it's just Konekomaru. I'll put it on speaker," Konekomaru was never fond of Rin, being the son of Satan.

"Hello."

Rin said,"I'm glad you two are together. I have something to tell you both," the two friends waited for what their good buddy was about to tell them,"Well. Shiemi is pregnant."

Shima exclaimed,"What! Now I'm too late," Rin sneered at his friend's joke.

Konekomaru said,"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

Rin said,"Arigauto."

Rin ended the call and decided to call Yukio. Yukio answered the phone with an exhausted,"Moshi mosh."

"Hey, Kid Brother! Guess what!" Rin couldn't hide his excitement of telling his brother he was going to be an uncle.

"You got a job?" Yukio guessed.

Rin laughed," Ha ha very funny, but no. Shiemi is going to have your niece or nephew."

Yukio gave a long silence and then said,"You're serious?"

The worry in his voice scared Rin and he asked," What's the matter? She's just pregnant," again there was a long silence.

Yukio finally spoke,"It's dangerous to get a human pregnant when you are a demon. Why do you think Mom died? Besides I told you not to have children."

Rin asked,"When was this?"

Yukio sighed,"At the wedding when I came into the room to congratulate you."

Rin remembered the talk Yukio had given him that he chose to ignore,"Oh. Sorry."

Yukio sighed,"Well, I'm going to come over to examine Shiemi. Don't tell her or it could endanger her."

Rin looked at his wife who was talking to Kamiki and Paku who were shopping together. Rin asked,"What about the baby?"

"Shiemi is more important than the baby."

Rin was scared. His true love was going to die just baring his child.

* * *

Yukio arrived at their house in five seconds thanks to the keys. He brought a bag of equipment. Yukio said,"Ok, Shiemi. I have some bad news."

Shiemi looked at Yukio and asked,"What is it?"

Yukio looked over at his big brother. Rin took it as the time to tell Shiemi she may it live long enough to see the baby alive. Rin said,"Uh. . . Shiemi, I have some bad news. You may die giving birth to the baby."

Shiemi gasped as she brought hand to her stomach. Her light green eyes were wide in surprise. Yukio looked down trying not to meet her terrified gaze while Rin rushed over to give her an apologetic hug. Rin was crying and the wetness soaked into her shoulder. Rin said," I'm so sorry my love."

Shiemi looked confused and asked,"Why are you apologizing? It's because I am sickly isn't it?Well, I'll have you know that I am much stronger than before, and I can handle being pregnant."

Rin gave her a pitiful look because of her ignorance. He then explained and how this happened to his mother. Shiemi finally understood and caressed her stomach knowing how deadly their unborn child was she would have ridden her body of the child, but she wanted to keep her child no matter how deadly and dangerous it was.

Yukio asked,"Shiemi,I have two could have an abortion or you could continue with the pregnancy and possibly die," Yukio was already grabbing the materials he needed as if Shiemi wanted the abortion.

Shiemi said no as Yukio got close to her. She shielded her stomach as an attemp to protect her unborn child. Yukio stopped in his tracks and stared at his sister-in-law. Shiemi repeated herself,"No!I don't want to rob my child of its chance of life. It's a person, too."

Yukio sighed and said,"Well,it's your choice."

But Rin had a tough time accepting this. He could lose his wife because of this child that he never really wanted in the first place. Rin shouted,"No, Shiemi! You are going to live!You are going to get rid of that thing now!"

Shiemi was shocked at what her husband shouted at her. Shebursts into tears and ran out of the room. Yukio gripped Rin's arm and said,"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to lose Shiemi," he ended with a pull of his arm.

Yukio gave an exasperated sigh and said,"This isn't your is the pregnant one, and right now since she is keeping the baby we can't stress her out like you just did or she could go on bed rest a month along. We have to support her decision."

Rin felt guilty. True he loved Shiemi and would do anything for her. He left to find Shiemi and couldn't find called her cell phone ,but there was no answer. Rin ran down to Yukio and told hinge couldn't find looked out the window and saw that her car was gone.

Shiemi had left.

* * *

**Arigauto: Thank you**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Yosh: Alright!**

**Okosan: Mom**

**Gomenisai: I'm sorry**

**Hai: Yes**

**Moshi Mosh: Literally means "I'm speaking, I'm speaking" it is a way to say hello on the phone**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Thank you!Please leave a review, I really appreciate it.**


	5. The Ultimate Apology

Disclaimer:I** don not own Blue Exorcist, and I never will.**

Hope all of you readers like it and this is only my second fan fiction. My other is Kataang: The Start Of Life, so go check it out!

**Summary**: Rin outburst that he didn't want the baby Shiemi is having. His greatest fear is that he will lose his wife. Shiemi gets upset and leaves their house, nut the problem is that Yukio and Rin don't know where she left. What will happen?

* * *

Chapter 5: The Ultimate Apology

Rin said,"Shiemi is gone. No way is she going to pick up the phone after what I just said."

Yukio said,"Also, I still have to examine her to see what can be done about the baby."

Rin yelled,"Never mind that. We have to find Shiemi, and where we find Shiemi we find the baby," Rin rushed to find his keys. He found them buried deep in his jacket pocket. He brought out his keys and unlocked a door to the place he knew Shiemi would be. Her garden at her mom's house. Shiemi never liked to use her key and prefered to drive the car Rin bought for her. Rin only prayed he was right.

Rin and Yukio arrived at Shiemi's mother's house. Rin sighed in relief when he saw Shiemi's car parked in front of the house. He went through the front door and saw Ms. Moriyama. She gave him a look of hatred and said,"What do you think you're doing here?"

Rin new that Shiemi would tell her mom why she was there so he expected it. He looked to Yukio and shrugged his shoulders. He said,"I'm sorry Ms. Moriyama, but I just snapped. I don't want to lose her, but probably will. You have to understand."

Shiemi's mother's face became more caring and less threatening with a hint of sadness. She said,"I do understand, but she is pregnant and you can't yell that you don't want the baby. It's not your decision to keep it or not. Her condition is very delicate and she will take everything the wrong way due to her mood swings. Please go straighten out everything with her."

Rin nodded his head and said,"Arigauto," he brushed past Shiemi's mom and found his way through the familiar house to the back door while Yukio followed, also very familiar with the home.

The garden was as radiant as ever. Shiemi usually took her free time to come here and protect her garden. The butterflies were fluttering past the violets and tulips. The birds chirped in the Japanese Cherry Blossom trees. All the creatures were welcomed in this garden. This is the place that describes the Garden of Amahara.

Rin got past the distracting beauty to look for Shiemi. He spotted her down by the pond where the Koi fish swam. She had changed from this centuries fashion into her kimono and sandals. She was on her knees setting some aquatic plants in the water where they would plant themselves into the ground.

Rin smiled and got closer to her without her noticing, Yukio no far behind, Shiemi hard at work. Rin said,"I remember when I first saw you here. You were planting and admiring your roses, when I touched the gate and you accused me of being a demon. That was. . .what, five years ago? We've none each other for quite a while now."

Shiemi went still when he said the first word. She stayed still for quite a while longer when she mumbled something. Rin asked,"What?"

Shiemi laughed and said,"They were violets," she got up and brushed her hands on her kimono. She turned around to reveal her red and puffy eyes from crying. She glared at Rin and he couldn't blame her.

He stretched out his arms and gripped her in a tight hug. He cried into her shoulder and wet it with tears. Shiemi was shocked that Rin was crying. She had never seen him so emotional. She returned the hug and rested her head on his shoulder. Rin barely got out the words,"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It's true that I said I didn't want the baby, but I was confused. I had just gotten word that you were going to die. You can't die, you just can't. You can't leave me."

Shiemi said,"Don't worry. I'm going to be fine. I'm strong enough."

Rin shook his head disturbing Shiemi's resting spot. He said,"My mother was strong and look where she is now."

Yukio thought it was best to stop the apology there and say,"Um, can I examine Shiemi? By doing so I can tell whether or not Shiemi will make it," Shiemi looked up at her past crush and so did Rin, but this time his eyes were red and puffy.

Yukio laughed at this and Rin exclaimed."Piss off, Kid Brother."

Shiemi laughed and led them to a spot where Yukio could examine her in private. The closest place was Shiemi's old room where her grandmother slept. She led them to the top floor where there was a small, dark room that was covered in a thin layer of dust from not being used. Shiemi lied down in the bed, causing a cloud of dust to erupt, and unwrapped her kimono so Yukio could examine her. Rin made sure Yukio couldn't see anything past her stomach. Her baby bump was barely undetectable. Yukio ran his hands over the side of her stomach and softly pushing in some areas.

Shiemi gasped when he first started and Rin almost yelled,"Hey! You're hurting her you Four-Eyed Mole."

Shiemi had to calm him down by saying,"No, Rin. It's just that his hands are cold," Rin calmed down and apologized for his shouting.

Yukio finished feeling with his bare hands and pulled out a stethoscope to listen to any sound. The metal was also cold and Shiemi gasped again causing Rin to freak out. Shiemi managed to calm him down again and held his hand for the rest of the examination. Yukio finally took her blood pressure and it was fine.

Yukio finished his job and Shiemi re-wrapped her kimono. Yukio said,"You seem fine. I may need to use some technology to check for anything else, but other than that you're good to go."

Shiemi smiled and hugged Rin, but Yukio wasn't finished,"But, you have to lay it low. I think you should go on bed rest at about four months along and you need to gain weight. I don't want you going to any other doctor because they will do something totally screwed up that could kill you and your baby."

Shiemi heard Rin gulp. Then he asked,"Why does she have to go on bed rest?"

Yukio explained"Because she can't be moving around too much. It could damage her and the baby. Now, Shiemi," he looked towards straightened up at the call of her name,"I don't want you to eat all the junk food you want. This baby needs nutrition and once you gain all that weight, it will be hard to lose it."

Shiemi said,"Arigauto, Yukio. Is there anything else?" Yukio shook his head and Shiemi continued,"Well then, lets go home," they walked out the door and said their good yes to Shiemi's mother. Rin would not let Shiemi drive home so he offered to do it.

When they got home Rin was helping Shiemi with everthing. He wouldn't let her lift a finger. Shiemi was tired and wanted to lay down. Rin, of corse, let her and decided to lay down with her.

They were laying in bed together, Rin rubbing Shiemi's asked in the silence," I heard that you have symptoms when you are pregnant. Which do you have?"

Shiemi said," Well since I'm still in my first trimester, I'll have morning sickness, I'm tired all the time, my breasts are tender, cravings, mood swings, I have to pee more, I've been gaining weight, and I have headaches. There's a lot more, too."

Rin was thinking about all the things he's experienced. Morning sickness, she was more tired, definintley mood swings, she wanted sushi and peanut butter today, cravings, she went to the bathroom about every 15 minutes, she had been complaining that she gained ten pounds, she had tender breasts, and she has complained of headaches. So she is showing all of the symptoms.

Rin eventually stopped rubbing her stomach and listened for the babies heart beat. Soon the couple fell asleep together.

* * *

**Arigauto: Thank you**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Yosh: Alright!**

**Okosan: Mom**

**Gomenisai: I'm sorry**

**Hai: Yes**

**Moshi Mosh: Literally means "I'm speaking, I'm speaking" it is a way to say hello on the phone**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest(I don't know your name, but I messed up with the typing in my other story because I was doing it on my iPhone with auto correct and not the computer.)**

**Thank you!Please leave a review, I really appreciate it.**


	6. Second Trimester

Disclaimer:I** don not own Blue Exorcist, and I never will.**

Hope all of you readers like it and this is only my second fan fiction. My other is Kataang: The Start Of Life, so go check it out!

**Summary**: Rin outburst that he didn't want the baby Shiemi is having. His greatest fear is that he will lose his wife. Shiemi gets upset and leaves their house, but the twins find her at her garden. Rin apologizes and Yukio finally examines the baby. What will happen?

* * *

Chapter 6: Second Trimester

Shiemi just entered her second trimester and things were going pretty well. Yukio predicted that she would go on bed rest at around her second trimester or at four months so there was another check up or "examination" as Yukio called them. It was June 30th and she just hit her third month and more specifically her 13th week.

In Shiemi's second trimester she had started to show a tiny quite a bit. She actually started to show at around ten weeks. Yukio hasn't seen her since nine and a half weeks.

Rin sat Shiemi down on the couch and they both waited for Yukio. Rin had grown quite close to the baby and didn't think it was so bad. As they waited, Rin brought his ear to the her small, but round belly and would listen to the faint heart beat of his child. He would also talk to the baby to let it know that he was a good daddy and that he would take care of it. The door was opened to reveal the happy, shining face of Rin's beloved brother(totally sarcastic and what I meant was serious, tired face of the Four-Eyed Mole).

Yukio looked to Rin and said,"Rin, can you help me with some equipment? You guys are going to have your first ultrasound."

Yukio always forgot his equipment being so exhausted from the many complaints of demons. Since the Gate of Gehenna was opened unto the human world, many demons had escaped from Rin's wrath and tormented the children and adults. Yukio, being a high class exorcist, was called to exterminate these demons making him have little sleep. Or, that's how Yukio told Rin on the phone. They're brothers, they tell each other everything.

Rin said,"Sure," and ran through the door into the other world that Yukio was at. There were large black, heavy boxes full of the technology used in an ultrasound. Shiemi offered to help, but Rin said,"No, Shiemi. This stuff is too heavy. You could hurt yourself and the baby," Shiemi pouted at being so useless.

Yukio took everything out of the boxes which consisted of an ultrasound, his laptop, and other equipment that Rin and Shiemi couldn't identify. When everything was set up, Yukio told Shiemi to lie down and lift up her shirt. Her exposed belly was pale and protruding. Yukio squeezed some gel on her stomach making her shiver and causing Rin to freak out.

Every time Shiemi did something that caused Shiemi pain or discomfort, Rin made sure that he was there to help her. After a brief meltdown Shiemi managed to calm him down and Yukio could finish the check up/examination.

On the ultrasound, all Rin and Shiemi could tell and see was a blob which they can only assume was their baby. Yukio said,"Okay. I have some good news."

The couple stared wide eyed at Yukio and waited for what he had to tell them. Yukio smiled and pointed to the screen at the large blob and said,"Okay. Here is the baby's head and here is the baby's, here are the four arms, here are the four legs, and the bodies," he circled every body part with the tip of his finger nail. He looked back at Rin and Shiemi to see their mouths wide open and eyes wide. Yukio laughed to himself and explained,"You guys are having twins."

Rin looked to Shiemi and Shiemi looked to Rin and they both simultaneously said,"Twins!"

They looked back to Yukio and laughed,"In our family, it was common to have twins on our mother's side. Every two generations or so there would be twins or triplets. I guess this time, it's you two who got the twins."

Rin kissed Shiemi and hugged her and he said,"Wow! So I've only been talking to one baby! I'm so sorry," he leaned down to talk to the other twin.

Yukio continued,"However, now that I know there are twins, Shiemi, you have to go on bed rest sooner than planned."

Shiemi and Rin looked up to face Yukio, Shiemi's eyes were wide and she exclaimed,"What! I have to spend all of my time in bed for the next six months!" she said it like it was more of a statement than a question.

Rin calmed her down by saying,"Shiemi, If anyonecando this it's you. I know you can do it for the babies," he rest his hand on Shiemi's baby bump and rubbed it. Shiemi smiled at his fatherly instinct.

Yukio ended his visit after he educated Shiemi and Rin about what pregnant women on bed rest have to do. He packed up his equipment and left their house. When Yukio left, the first thing Rin did was tell Shiemi to go up to their room to rest, but Shiemi refused and told him she was fine and didn't need to yet.

Rin insisted and she finally gave in. Rin pampered her and spoiled her even though she just wanted this to be like a regular pregnancy. She refused these gifts and got bigger by the day.

As she entered her 14th week she experienced the consequences of having demon twins inside of her.

* * *

**Arigauto: Thank you**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Yosh: Alright!**

**Okosan: Mom**

**Gomenisai: I'm sorry**

**Hai: Yes**

**Moshi Mosh: Literally means "I'm speaking, I'm speaking" it is a way to say hello on the phone**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short, I couldn't think of anything else to add.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San(I think I'll go week by week starting at her second trimester).**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest**

**Thank you!Please leave a review, I really appreciate it.**


	7. The Burning

Disclaimer:I** do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

**Check out my other fan fiction, Kataang: The Start of Life.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****The Burning**

It was the middle of the night, and they only had their flashlights as a source of light. All of Rin's classmates were running in different directions. As soon as they all entered the forest they were attacked by moths, but not just any moths. These moths were flesh eating, blood thirsty moths.

Rin was kept running in an attempt to get away from the beasts. He then heard a scream. It was a blood curdling scream of pure terror. Shiemi's scream.

Then there was Shiemi. She was there with a bulging belly. She was trying to run away, but she was too heavy with children and she could not escape from the blood thirsty moths. A giant moth appeared out of the bushes and attacked her just to leave.

The moths attacked her and ate away at her body. Rin ran faster and caught up to his poor classmate and tried to hit away the moths, but Shiemi's forehead started bleeding making the moths more crazy. He couldnt take it and burst into flames. When he realized what he was doing he desperatley tried to extinguish his flames for fear of being discovered that he was a demon. When he eventually extinguishdid is blue flames he looked down to see if Shiemi was alright.

Shiemi was gone. Just a pile of ashes was left. Rin's eyes were flowing with tears and each warm drop rolled down his cheek. He screamed Shiemi to be heavens. When he burst into a fit of rage he could hear a scream. It was Shiemi's scream. His body was thrown into a violent fit.

The dream starts to fade away and Shiemi's scream grew louder until eventually the dream disappeard and Rin woke up.

It was five in the morning and Shiemi was howling in pain. She clutched her stomach and was sweating buckets. Rin was freaking out and asked,"What's the matter, Shiemi?"

Shiemi barely got out the words,"Get. . . . . Yukio. . . . . now," Rin obeyed and called Yukio, but of course he didn't hear it. But, then again, he did answer calls at every time of the day. So this time, he was just ignoring it. Rin closed his phone and decided to take Shiemi to Yukio's apartment by himself.

He scooped up Shiemi in his arms and grabbed his keys. Shiemi was squirming and fighting Rinl. Rin brought her closer to his chest where he rested her head. Against his stomach he could feel the slight baby bump that were his children.

He eased up on the pressure so he wouldn't squish the twins. He jammed the key in the closest door there was and turned it. When he opened it it led to Yukio's room.

He could see Yukio laying down his face towards them, fast asleep. Rin was angered at this and yelled,"Teme, Yukio, Shiemi is hurting!"

Yukio jumped at the sudden yelling and was woken up to find his older brother and sister-in-law standing I his small closet. Shiemi was squealing in pain and fidgeting. Yukio searched the bedside table for his glasses. Once he found them he slid them on his nose and threw the sheets off.

He abruptly stopped in front of the two and rested his hands on Shiemi's womb. It was hot to the touch. Since Shiemi wajoin no state of answering questions, Yukio looked to Rin and asked,"What happened?"

Rin said,"I woke up and Shiemi was clutching her stomach."

Yukio looked back down at Shiemi and said,"This is bad. Follow me."

Rin obeyed and chased after his younger twin. They ran to a lab that Yukio had in his apartment. He had Shiemi lay down with Rin's help. Yukio rummaged through his cabinets and pulled out a small bottle containing small blue pills and labeled 'Shiemi's Medicine'. How did he know?

Yukio pinched a pill with his thumb and index finger and tried to force it down Shiemi's throat. Shiemi refused and kept her mouth closed. Yukio demanded,"Shiemi, you eat this now or you could lose the twins."

This got Shiemi's attention and she opened her mouth to let Yukio set the pill on her tongue. Shiemi swallowed and she fell asleep. Rin was stunned and asked,"What did you do to her?"

Yukio set stuff down on the counter and said,"Don't worry. I just have her a medicine that knocks her out so this will be easier."

Rin gulped and looked at his beautiful wife. In his head he said,'_Hang on Shiemi. Yukios going to make you feel better.'_

Yukio pulled up Shiemi's shirt to reveal womb baby bump. It was slightly bigger since the last time Rin and Yukio had seen it. Yukio felt her stomach some more. He looked at Rin and said,"Feel her womb."

Rin thought it was odd, but did what he was told. When he set his hand down on the top of her stomach it was warm, but as he made his way down it got hotter until he couldn't take it and took his hand away. He looked to Yukio for an explanation.

"It seems that both the twins inheirited the flames. This heat is too much for Shiemi so she needs to keep it as cool as possible or she will be permanently damaged for the rest of her life."

Yukio took several wet wash clothes and placed them on her womb. The water fromtbe rag evaporated from the heat. Rin gasped and took the towels off. Yukio took a bag of ice and place it on her womb. The bag slowly melted. Yukio put several bags on her womb at a time and they stayed cubes of ice.

Rin sighed in relief. So there was something that wouldn't melt. Yukio turned to Rinand said,"I want you to keep your house at a low temperature and change the bags often."

Rin nodded. He looked down at Shiemi and notice all the burns on her arms. He said,"Shiemi was clutching her stomach and now she has burns on her arms."

Yukio examined her burns and rubbed some ointment on them to keep them from getting infected. When he was done he wrapped them in some gauze to keep them clean.

Yukio said,"I don't want you leaving her side. She is treading on thin ice. I wouldn't be surprised if she died before the babies were born."

Rin gave him a look that was unforgettable and he said,"How dare you say that!" just the be burst into flames.

Yukio said,"Rin, I wasn't trying to be offensive or lose hope, but I'm stating a fact. Her insides are cooking."

Rin calmed down and said,"Okay, but don't get say anything like that again." he extinguished his flames.

Yukio continued,"Okay. I suggest that you turn the heat down in your home, call Shiemi's mother, she can help since I don't want you leaving her side, and I want you to give her this medicine. It helps with her body tempature."

Rin accepted he medicine and said,"Yukio, you would help us deliver he babies right?" Rin had been wondering if Yukio really wanted to help the couple.

Yukio smiled and said,"Of course! Besides, it's not like I have a choice. I have to help my brother and sister."

Rin smiled when Yukio called Shiemi his sister. Rin carefully picked Shiemi up and said,"Arigauto."

Rin walked to Yukio's closet and walked back into his home. He layer Shimei down and got a few bags of ice. When he got back Shiemi was sitting up in bed and looked confused to be back in her warm bed.

When she saw Rin she asked,"Rin, what happ- ouch!" she had rested her hand in her stomach and her hand singed. Rin rushed over and set the bags of ice on her belly and wrapped gauze around he items to keep them there.

He then said,"The twins are cooking you on the inside. We have to give you a cool enviroment," Rin layed back down and so did Shiemi. Shiemi grasped onto Rin and kissed him on the lips.

Rin returned the kiss and felt the bags of ice touch his stomach. He shivered and dug his hand between the gauze and ice to touch the cooled down belly. Shiemi jerked for fear of his hand being burned, but realized there was no harm.

Shiemi smiled and said,"You're going to be a great daddy."

Rin grinned showing off his fangs and said,"And you're going to be a great mommy."

The fell asleep together and dreamt of their new future lives of being parents.

* * *

**Arigauto: Thank you**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Yosh: Alright!**

**Okosan: Mom**

**Gomenisai: I'm sorry**

**Hai: Yes**

**Moshi Mosh: Literally means "I'm speaking, I'm speaking" it is a way to say hello on the phone**

**Teme: it is an offensive way to say "you". In most cases it means b***h or b*****d, but since I don't say those words I use it in the case of jerk.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for putting sweet, little Shiemi in so much pain. Don't hate me!:( Also I wrote this in like two hours and it was fun to write**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest **

**MephyPheles**

**Thank you!Please leave a review, I really appreciate it.**


	8. You're Having

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

**Check out my other fan fiction, Kataang: The Start of Life.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: You have. . . . . . **

Shiemi entered her 15th week and she was still in pain. Yukio said that the pain would grow worse as she got farther along. Right now Shiemi was enduring the pain and she would always say that it was worth it to have her babies. She had medicine that would ease her pain and that helped a lot. They still wrapped bags of ice on her stomach and it seemed that she didn't need them as much. Yukio had said that her womb would get accustomed to the temperature of the ice and stayed that temperature, but even though they couldn't feel the heat on the outside, Shiemi could still feel the heat inside her body.

Shiemi was showing more and you could actually tell that she was pregnant. Her clothes were getting tighter and she wears her pajamas only now. Rin stayed home as much as he could. Rin was a teacher at the cram school. Even with his low education he could still be a teacher. He taught esquire knights how to fight with their swords and he taught self defense.

School had started again and Rin was gone from home a lot. So Shiemi wouldn't be alone and anything troublesome happened, Rin got Shiemi's mother to stay with her until he got home about seven hours later, but since Shiemi's mother doesn't know that he is a demon, they told her that she went into premature labor due to stress and has to stay on bed rest.

By Shiemi's 16th week the pain was almost gone. Yukio gave her strong medicine for this and it helped so much that she didn't necessarily have to be on bed rest anymore.

Rin, however, was still worried for the twins and especially Shiemi. How would they hide the twin's powers and would Shiemi live through child birth?

Today was the day that Rin and Shiemi would find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Rin was staying home today so they could find out together. The two waited for Yukio to come for the check up.

Rin and Shiemi sat on the couch. Shiemi's feet were propped up on Rin's lap and he was rubbing them. During her last two weeks her feet had started swelling.

Rin asked,"Shiemi, do you want to know the gender of the babies?"

Shiemi said,"I don't know. I do and don't. What do you think?"

Rin said,"I want to know the gender. Just so it makes shopping easier."

Shiemi said,"You have a point there, but I'm just not sure."

Rin thought and then said,"How about we make it interesting? We'll say what we think we are having, and then see who was right, and whoever was right gets to make dinner tonight. I think we are having two little boys."

Shiemi thought it was a good idea and said,"Alright. I like that idea. I think we are having a boy and a girl."

Rin said,"How can you be so sure?"

Shiemi said,"A women's intuition. I'm the one pregnant, don't you think that I would know what we are having?"

Rin sneered and said,"I hope you are making something good tonight."

Shiemi laughed. Just then, Yukio walked through the door and brought his usual black boxes full of equipment. He said,"Okay. You guys ready?"

Shiemi said with confidence,"I'm ready for Rin to make dinner tonight."

Rin said,"I don't think so Mrs. Going-To-Make-Me-Kare-Raisu-With-Plenty-Of-Meat."

Yukio, obviously confused, asked,"What?"

Shimei explained their little bet and nodded his head. He then put the gel on Shiemi's protruding stomach. He turned on the equipment and searched for the babys' lower section.

After a while of searching he finally found out the gender of both the babies and he established this by exclaiming,"Ah ha!"

Both the parents-to-be jumped in surprise. Yukio looked towards them and asked,"Are you sure you want to know what you are having?"

Both of them looked at each other, nodded their heads, and said,"Absolutly!"

Yukio smiled and looked back at the screen. At the other appointments, Yukio had called them Baby A and Baby B. Yukio looked back at them and said,"Baby A is a boy."

Shiemi had her hopes up that there could still possibly be a girl, while Rin said to himself that there was going to be another boy.

Yukio looked back at the screen. After a while he stopped on the spot where Baby B was. He looked back to the couple with a sad look on his face. He looked back down to avoid their gaze and said,"I'm sorry, but. . "

Rin and Shiemi got worried looks on their faces. What about the other baby? Rin asked,"What's wrong?"

Yukio looked back up at Rin and said,"I'm afraid that you are cooking tonight, Rin,"

Shiemi cheered and said,"Instead, you can make the Kare Raisu."

Yukio laughed, but stopped when Rin knocked off his glasses and said,"Baka! I thought there was something wrong the baby. I don't mind cooking for my girl, but don't kid around with our kids," he stooped down to pick up Yukio's glasses and handed them back to him and said,"Gomen."

Yukio took the glasses and said,"Congratulations! I'm happy for you both." he packed up and left the house.

When he left, Shiemi got up and placed her hand on Rin's shoulder saying,"I want it to be mild, okay?" and walked off to their bedroom.

Rin sighed and said to himself," Baka! Don't make a bet you know you'll lose! Now where is the meat?"

**Arigauto: Thank you**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Yosh: Alright!**

**Okosan: Mom**

**Gomenisai: I'm sorry**

**Hai: Yes**

**Moshi Mosh: Literally means "I'm speaking, I'm speaking" it is a way to say hello on the phone**

**Teme: it is an offensive way to say "you". In most cases it means b***h or b*****d, but since I don't say those words I use it in the case of jerk.**

**Kare Raisu: it is a Japanese dish that is cooked rice with a curry sauce**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest **

**MephyPheles**

**Thank you!Please leave a review, I really appreciate it.**


	9. Picnic

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

**Check out my other fan fiction, Kataang: The Start of Life.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Picnic**

Shiemi entered her 20th week and she was showing all of the symptoms. She was tired, she had insane cravings, she had mood swings every now and then(who knew that Shiemi could scream so loud), her feet were swollent to the size of watermelons, and now her back hurt.

Shiemi often complained about her back. Her stomach had gotten so round that it stuck out so much that she had back pain. This was the reason she had to go in bed rest again. Her petite figure couldn't handle all the extra weight.

Rin usually tried to get her out of bed so they could do something, but usually Shiemi said no since her pain was so great. While Rin was at work, Moryiama-sama would watch after Shiemi to help her out in times of need.

Rin came home one day to his mother-in-law sitting down on the couch reading a magazine. Rin asked,"Where is Shiemi?"

Moriyama-sama looked and said,"The poor dear fell asleep. That's all she that she does at this time," she continued to read her media.

Rin nodded his head, understanding why. He said,"Well you can go home now," he opened the door for her.

Moriyama-sama grabbed her stuff and headed out to walk home. Rin offered to drive her home, but she declined the offer. Rin watched her leave and locked the door.

He kicked off his shoes and went upstairs to look for Shiemi. When he opened the door to their room, Rin saw Shiemi lying in bed. She was sound asleep. She had pulled all the covers on her body and looked quite comfortable.

Rin smiled at the cuteness that was Shiemi. Rin pulled over the covers so he could have some. He scooted closer to Shiemi. She was wearing a tank top that was far too small. Her rotund belly was showing and she was laying on her side.

Rin sighed thinking how lucky he was. The noise woke Shiemi up. Rin's eyes widened. He said,"Gomenisai. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Shiemi blinked the sleep out of her eyes and said,"No it's fine," she rubbed her eyes and continued,"I was thinking, Rin. We should go out. Let's have a picnic."

Rin was confused. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? Rin raised an eyebrow showing how confused he was. Shiemi giggled and explained,"We should get out. We have been inside all the time and I want to see our friends."

Rin rubbed his chin and said,"What will you wear?"

Shiemi smiled and said,"Arigauto! Oh yeah, we do need to shop don't we."

Rin smiled and said,"Yeah. I'll pay for it, too."

Shiemi smiled at the thought of getting new clothes that would fit her. They bought a wide assortment of sweatpants, maternity shirts, and jeans that would fit. While Rin was there, when Shiemi was changing, he had called all of their friends to come to the park to have a picnic. They all agreed to the event and chipped in on bringing the food. When Rin was finished he thought to get Shiemi something.

He went into the women's section and looked around. He was quite embarrassed though. He thought to look for something with flowers on it. He found variations of flower prints, but he new Shiemi's favorite flowers were Japanese cherry blossoms. He searched for the shirt and finally found one. It was baggy and it looked fashionable, or what Rin understood as fashionable. He grabbed it and headed back to the spot where Shiemi was trying on the clothes.

Shiemi was just leaving the changing room and she noticed Rin. She said,"Rin, where did you go?" then she noticed the shirt and asked,"What did you get?"

Rin smiled and held out the shirt for her to see. She gasped and Rin said,"I got you something," he blushed about being caught.

Shiemi smiled and grabbed the shirt. She went back into the changing station to try on the shirt. When she finished putting it on she came out and Rin gasped. She looked gorgeous and the shirt allowed her to grow more.

* * *

When they were finished they drove to where they were supposed to meet their old classmates. Shiemi was wearing the shirt Rin picked out for her and some of the jeans she bought.

When they arrived, everyone was already there. They waved to the upcoming car. Shiemi got out while Rin got the cooler and blankets.

Shiemi waddled to where the others were standing and greeted them and she got greetings back from everyone.

Paku greeted her first,"Konichiua. You sure have gotten bigger," she ended with a rub to her belly.

Shiemi then remembered,"Oh, also I'm having twins."

Everyone gaped at her and said simaltaniously,"What!?"

Shiemi smiled back and Suguro said,"I'm so sorry, Shiemi. You have to take care of two kids with that baka over there."

Rin had caught up to the group and heard the comment and said,"Yamenisai."

Shima said,"Hey, Rin! Haven't seen you in forever," he patted him on the back and added,"By the way, Shiemi is really glowing right now. She is so beautiful," Rin swears that Shima had a crush on Shiemi at some point.

Konekamaru said,"Well, then. Shall we start eating?"

Rin odder his head and payed out the blankets. When he finished he helped Shiemi to sit down. When everyone was settled, Rin got out the food he prepared, which was the dessert, dango, and set it in the middle. Everyone else brought rice, fried shrimp, broccoli with other cooked vegatables, sushi, and soda for a drink.

Simultaniously, everyone said,"Idatakimasu," and dug in.

Thu all ate until the food was gone. When they were talking, Shiemi gasped and everyone looked at her. Rin asked,"What's wrong?"

Shiemi smiled and said,"Don't worry. It's just a kick."

Shima cooed and said,"Can I feel?"

Kamiki slapped him and said,"You don't just ask that."

But Shiemi was willing to let him touch the babies and said,"I don't mind."

Shima continued to rub his cheek and put his hand on her stomach. Shiemi guidejerks hand to where thy were. Every now and then, they would kick and Shima would light up.

Rin had felt them kick so many times. He was used to their powerful kicks. Paku asked if she could feel and Shiemi said,"Sure. What about you, Kamiki?"

Kamiki looked away for a second and finally put her hand on her stomach. The two girls felt for the twins and they both kicked their hands. Paku giggled and Kamiki smiled.

Shiemi asked Suguro and Konekamaru if they wanted to feel and they both said yes. So Shiemi guided their hands to where the twins were kicking. Their face lit up as well as Shima's.

Rin sat back and watched as his friends felt his kids. He thought how none of them were married. They didn't have kids of their own.

Suguro asked,"Rin, what are you going to name them?"

Rin was brought back to attention and said,"Well, we haven't talked about it."

Paku said,"Well, you could name one of the kids by yourself. Rin, you name one kid and Shiemi you name the other, but you don't tell the other what names you've picked out. It will be fun."

Rin nodded his head and looked to Shiemi. She was thinking about it and said,"I'm okay with it, but are you, Rin?"

Rin nodded his head and he said,"I think that'd be fun."

Paku smiled and said,"Great!"

They went down went down to the beach where Kamiki, Shima, and Rin fought the giant Squid. The girls layed out on the beach to get some tans. It was the middle of August and the heat would not stay for much longer so they were taking in as much as they could.

The guys went out to play volleyball. When they were taking a break Suguro asked Rin,"Okumura, what is it like to have a wife and children?"

Rin's tail twitched by the question, but he answered,"Well, I don't know what it's like to have children yet, but having a wife, is the best thing that can happen to a guy. She is his joy and happiness. She is there for you and in return, you are there for her, and right now, I need to be there for her."

Suguro was surprised at how serious he was. He thought he would have gotten a stupid answer, but he was impressed. Rin twirled his wedding ring around his finger, admiring it. He looked back at Suguro and he seemed astonished. He laughed and said,"I have grown up since I was married. I have to be an example for the kids."

Suguro smiled and said,"You know, you aren't the idiot that I met my first year as an esquire."

Rin smiled and thought of Suguro's relationship. He was dating Yoshikuni. His childhood friend. Actually, Shima was dating Paku, Konekamaru was single, being a monk, and Kamiki doesn't like to talk about her personal life.

Rin asked,"Why do you want to know?"

Suguro blushed,"I want to propose to Yoshikuni."

Everyone gasped. Suguro was going to propose. The girls heard this and said,"What!Suguro how sweet! How do you plan on doing it?"

Suguro said,"Well, you know how I tries to propose to Yoshikuni with a ring made of lotus flowers?"

The girls awed in delight. Rin said,"I'm still in shock. The rock hard prodigy, has a soft spot!"

Suguro said,"Shut up!"

It

Was getting chilly and dark so everyone headed home. Rin helped Shiemi to the car. Her waddle was so bad that she needed help. Rin buckled her in and drove them home.

Later on, they got a call. Rin answered and said,"So have you popped the question yet?"

Suguro was on the other line,"Of course! That's why I'm calling you."

Rin said,"Well, you have a lot ahead of you. It wasn't easy when I married Shiemi." they continued talking and Suguro had to leave because he was tired. Rin hung up and went to his bed. Shiemi was of course already asleep. Rin snuggled next to her and rubbed her belly.

At night when she was asleep, he often spoke to the twins so they would know who their daddy was. He stopped when Shiemi rolled over. Rin got closer so he was up against her back and his tail wrapped around her expanded waistline. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Arigauto: Thank you**

**Gomenisai: I'm sorry**

**Hai: Yes**

**Konichiua: Hello**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Yamanisai: Shut up**

**Idatakimasu: it means to partake in the food. You say it before you eat food**

**-Sama: It is used with someone who you respect(or should respect). It is used with an elder or customer**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest **

**MephyPheles**

**A/N: Sorry the story took so long. School has started and I don't really have the time, but I'll try to write as much as I can. And yes! I made Suguro propose to Yoshikuni! I had to watch the episode over to find out what flower he used. It was kind of childish though.**


	10. A Moment Alone

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Alone Time**

* * *

Nothing really happened in Shiemi's 21st, 22nd, and 23rd week of pregnancy, but when her 24th week arrived, the doctor who told Shimei that she was pregnant decided to give them a call to see how she was doing and why they hadn't visited him since she was four weeks along.

Rin answered the phone at twelve in the afternoon. Shiemi was napping and the house was quiet. Rin picked up the phone and said,"Moshi mosh," unaware of who it was.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Hayao. I just called to see if Shiemi was alright. She came into my office one day claiming she had the flu and left pregnant. I haven't heard from her since and wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Rin's eyes widened. They had forgotten about that doctor. Rin said,"Well, uh, you see, my brother is a doctor and he offered to give us check ups. He told us that the expectant mother is always more comfortable with someone related to them that gives them the check ups," obviously a total lie.

There was a silence on the opposite end of the phone for a while until he said,"Okay. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay, and that's good to know that you have a close brother who will give check ups for free."

Rin also thought of something else,"Oh, hey, Doc."

Doctor Hayao said,"Huh?"

"Just so you know, we are having twins."

The doctor had a happier tone to his voice and sounded excited,"I'm really happy for you. What are the genders?"

"We are having a boy and a girl."

"Wonderful!" he sounded even more excited. Then he finished,"Well, sorry for bothering you: it's good to know that you guys are doing well and are going to have a happy family. Ja ne!" he hung up the phone and so did Rin. Rin shook his head and sighed. That was close.

Rin sent up the stairs into his bedroom. He quietly opened the door and saw Shiemi was awake. She was standing up and looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of Soffees. The underside of her belly could be seen.

Shiemi didn't notice Rin and continued to look at every inch of her right side before turning to her left side. Rin came up behind her, but she could see him in her reflection.

Rin hugged her from behind and felt the bare underside of her belly. It was warm. Rin rested his chin on the top of Shimei's head and left his hands in the warm spot of Shiemi's stomach.

They rocked there for a few more minutes. Shiemi tried to turn around in Rin's arms, by the twins were in the way. So Rin let go a second and allowed her to turn around. She embraced him and rested her head on his chest. Rin rubbed her back and started to slow dance.

Shiemi tried her best, but when you are 24 weeks pregnant with twins you have a severe waddle that will only get worse. So Rin danced really slowly so she wouldn't have to over work herself.

Shiemi stirred and Rin asked,"What's wrong, Shiemi?"

Shimei looked up and aid,"I was just thinking about our dance when we were Lower Class Exorcists. We were so young. I dressed in a purple dress that was so elegant. What did you think of my dress?"

Rin was awakened from his daydream by this question. He looked Ron and said,"I thought you looked beautiful. You were the prettiest girl there," Rin sighed at his girlfriend's, at the time, beauty. He was the luckiest man there.

Shiemi said,"Wasn't it so fun. Paku was with Shima, Suguro with Yoshikuni, and Konekamaru was alone, and Kamiki wasn't there was she?"

Rin shook his head and said,"She never came to events like that."

Shiemi was offended by the crue, but true comment even though it wasn't even about her. She rested her head in Rin's chest again. She asked,"How are Shima and Paku by the way? And Suguro and Yoshikuni?"

Rin said,"Shima told me his plans to marry Paku. Is t that exciting!? And Suguro is getting marriedbin a week. Do you want to go?"

Shiemi said,"Of course I do! You need to go! He is your friend and you need to give him support! And Shima is proposing to Paku! Amazing!"

Nee-chan popped out and sprouted a bouquet of flowers from his belly. Nee-chan had gotten much bigger from the day that Shiemi summoned him.

Rin smiled at her reply. Suguro didn't need support. He was a grown man. Although it did take him long enough to propose. Rin was married first, then Suguro, then Shima. They were possibly the last if Little Brows was engaged.

Shiemi was shifting on her feet and Rin realized that she was quite uncomfortable. She still couldn't handle all the extra weight. Her figure was still petite even after being pregnant with twins. Rin picked her picked her up and held her. He cradled her so he could stay longer with his beloved wife.

When she became drowsy, Rin carried her over to the bed and layer her downon her side. He layed next to her and he pulled the covers up to their shoulders. He snuggled close to Shiemi and held her hand. His thumb made small circles around her knuckles.

Shiemi liked this motion and Rin did it to he often. Rin found his way to her ring finger, where her diamond wedding ring fit snuggly, but seemed a little loose. He twirled the ring around and around her finger.

Shiemi scooted closer to give Rin a peck on the cheek. Rin pecked her back. Then she made her way to his lips and gave them a kiss. Rin did the exact same thing. Shimei smiled and scooted some more to give him a passionate kiss.

Rin returned the kiss and itched for more. He restrained himself from doing any harm to her. He felt like an animal when he got excited with this sort of thing. He brought his hands to her waist where he felt where her stomach had grown.

He felt his way down her leg and Shiemi had to stop him. She retreated from the kiss and layer back down.

Rin looked confused. He knew what he had done, but it affected Shimei this much? Rin said,"Im sorry. I didn't mean to go so far. I got carried away."

Shiemi smiled. She said,"I forgive you, but you have to control yourself. I don't want to do this in my condition," she ended with a point to her womb.

Rin blushed and said,"Gomen, Baby A and Baby A."

Shiemi thought of something and said,"Have you picked out a name yet for the twins?"

Rin said,"I've thought about some, but none come to me."

Shimei pursed her lips in thought and said,"I've only thought about a girl's name."

Rin said to the twins,"We don't have names for you two yet. Or are you going to have no names?"

Shiemi was horrified and exclaimed,"Rin! Don't say stuff like that to them. They can hear you know," she covered the sides of her belly like they were the ears of her twins.

Rin said,"I'm sorry, again," Shiemi laughed and ended with a large yawn. Rin noticed and said,"You're tired," Shiemi nodded her head. Rin got up and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead and asked,"Can Iget you anything?"

Shiemi smiled and said,"No. You're too kind to me."

Rin smiled and replied,"Because I'd do anything for you," he left the room and went downstairs to watch baseball.

* * *

**A/N: I needed a moment with Rin and Shimei. It just makes me giggle whenever I think about it.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest **

**MephyPheles**


	11. Suguro's Wedding

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Suguro's Wedding**

It got closer and closer to Shiemi's due date. Yukio wanted to keep the twins in as long as he could. Shiemi entered her 25th week in the pain that could cost her her life. Yukio had warned that the pain would intensify, so they were expecting it to happen sooner or later.

This week was Suguro's and Yoshikui's wedding. They were both going, but Rin wasn't so sure about Shiemi. She was in so much pain that it hurt Rin to watch her, but she insisted and Rin let her go.

The wedding took place at the temple that Suguro used to live. Yoshikuni also used to stay there, and it was the first place they met. So, why not?

There were white, metal chairs lined up in rows of six and there were at last five rows and a single row with no chairs so Yoshikuni could walk down the isle. There was an arch with vines weaved through the porous spots. These vines grew an assortment of plants thanks to Shiemi.

Shiemi helped in the planning of the wedding. She did the flowers and decorations. On the arch she chose grape vines, where the grapes were nice, round, and purple, tweedia, where the blue shade was just dark enough to match the grapes, black-eyed susans, and nasturtium.

The colors of all the plants matched well with the colors of the bride's maids dresses and the groom's suits. The bride's maids were Yoshikuni's two sisters and Shima and Konekamaru were Suguro's grooms. They wore dark blue suits with a lighter blue tie. The bride's maids wore yellow dresses and held violet flowers.

The rows filled up with family and friends. Rin, Shiemi, Izumo(who surprisingly came, and Paku sat up front. They were wearing dark clothing like the soon-to-be-married couple asked them to. Paku was wearing her engagment ring. She too was soon to be married. In two months she was going to walk down the isle.

Shiemi sat down with the help of Rin. She sad down with a thud and groan. The weight on her petite figure was killing her. She say back in her chair and reclined herself a bit. As she did she rested her hands on the twins and caressed her stomach.

It made Rin's chest swell with pride as he watched Shiemi. He then asked,"Are the twins kicking?"

Shiemi looked at him and said,"Yeah. A lot, too."

Rin smiled and brought his right hand over to her stomach. He felt around for the twins and he easily found them where their feet has migrated. They were closer to the top of her stomach. Rin smiled as his son and daughter kicked his hand.

Rin had thought of names a few times. He thought of Tomoko, Lebanon, Vienna, Yoshiki, all kinds of names. But none seemed to fit. He would Rin their names through his head. Rin, Shiemi, Rei, and Lebanon. No. He wanted to find out about them first.

Suguro walked out of the temple and under the arch. Suguro looked up at the plants that entwined themselves into the wooden structure and said to Shiemi,"Great jib, Shiemi. I love them."

Shiemi smiled and said,"Arigato."

Suguro walked over to her and rested his hand on her stomach saying,"Have you picked out names yet?"

The couple froze. The two of them had really thought about it. Of course he knew about the little contest they were having. Rin rubbed the back of his neck and said,"Well, I haven't really thought of names. I'm still deciding," Siguro shook his head and looked at Shiemi.

Shiemi said,"I've thought of some, but I want to name them when the are here," she added a smile.

Suguro looked confused and said,"Well, they're your kids, but you won't really get to know them when they are born," Shiemi smiled more and nodded her head.

The pianist started playing the piano. In reaction, everyone turned towards the temple where everyone was getting ready. The little flower girls were skipping down the aisle throwing rose petals. They were about three to four years old. They wore white dresses with many ribbons and white, shiny shoes.

The bride's maids followed and their arms were hooked onto the Shima and Konekamaur. When they got to the end of the aisle, they dispersed and went to the side they were supposed to join. Next was the actual bride, Yoshikuni. She wore an elegant dress that was short sleeved, and had a long train. There was embroidery near the bottom that curved into little vines that lead to flowers. Every so often, there were pearls sewn onto the vines.

Yoshikuni's face was covered in a veil and the headband had a shorter veil so that it stuck up. She held a bouquet of flowers full of white roses. She slowly walked with her father escorting her to the front. When they reached Suguro, her father let go and stood by the sealer.

Yoshikuni handed her flowers to one of her sisters and held hands with Suguro. The sealer started his speech and yadda, yadda, yadda. The last words he said were,"You may now kiss the bride," Suguro lifted Yoshikuni's veil and kissed her lips. Everyone clapped for the new wife and husband.

They let go of their kiss and walked down the aisle where they were followed by all the guests. They walked into the temple and here was a room big enough to be a ballroom. They had refreshments and there was music and dancing. You know, what you would do in a temple.

Rin led Shiemi to a table and helped her sit down. Rin left and got some different sweets and brought them back to the table. Shiemi ate the sweet treats and said,"Do you want to dance?"

Rin smiled and took her hand while helping her to stand up. Shiemi waddled over to the dance floor where other couples were dancing. They were all in a circle whtheta few guests were doing a dance off. Suguro was dancing with Yoshikuni. People were laughing and clapping.

Suguro was break dancing and Yoshikuni was doing hip hop dance the best she could in a wedding dress. It seemed Yoshikuni won due to the applause. Then Rin jumped into the middle and said,"Does anyone want to challenge me?" sounding all high and mighty.

Shima raised his hand and said,"I will," he walked out and rolled up his sleeves.

The dj put on a song that he wanted them to dance to. It was a dance song so Rin started break dancing. Shima did as well. Rin did many dance moves, including the worm and Shima did some seducing moves. Paki wasn't so happy, but at the end the audience clapped most for Rin.

There were other dance offs until the DJ decided to put on a slow dance. Rin took Shiemi's hand in his and Shiemi did the same thing. She rested her hand on his shoulder while he put his hand on her waist. Shiemi ended it by putting her head on Rin's chest.

Suguro and Yoshikuni danced next to them and they all talked. Once Shiemi was getting tired Rin led her to the table and stayed with her. At the end, Yoshikuni and Suguro opened up wedding gifts for their new house and they cut the cake.

It was close to ten o'clock when they finished and everyone drove home. Shiemi was super tired so when they got home, Rin carried Shiemi upstairs and lies her down to bed. Rin joined her fell asleep.

* * *

**A/n: This whole wedding was from experience. Inwas at my aunt's wedding reception and they had a dance off. My aunt did pretty well in a wedding dress and my new uncle at the time was great at doing the work in a tuxedo!:)**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest **

**MephyPheles**

**apeiro. arches**


	12. The Birth?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Birth?**

It was Shiemi's 26th week when she had her first contraction. Which meant that she was going to have them soon. In her 27th week, she had stayed in her bed the entire time, twenty-four seven. She has small contractions here and then and they usually lasted about thirty seconds. She was on bed rest still, and she was in more pain. The burning in her womb was intensifying just like Yukio had warned, but Shiemi didn't care.

Rin decided to go on paternity leave so he could be with Shiemi. Shiemi said that he didn't had to, but Rin of course didn't listen.

In Rin's classes, every student he had knew he was a demon. He told them the first day he taught, since they were asking about his unconcealed tail, long ears, and fangs. Every student was taken aback, but they found out he was not evil. He even told them that he was one of the sons of Satan, which got them questioning who it was.

He then told them about Yukio who they would have as a teacher. His students knew that Shiemi was pregnant with twins and hey inherited the power of Satan, so they weren't surprised when he went on paternity leave.

Rin was asleep with Shiemi in bed. It was late in the morning and it was about time to wake up. So Rin woke Shiemi up by gently placing his hand on his son and daughter and leaned over and kissed them. Her stomach was burning and Rin was in pain, but he didn't stop.

The feeling of something cooler than her stomach, Shiemi woke up and smiled. She rested her hand on Rin's cheek and Rin carfully layed his head where he could feel a foot and lied there. Shiemi circled her thumb around his cheek where a small scar was.

Rin's cheek became hotter and the burn hurt. He lifted his head and felt his cheek. It was burning compared to his other cheek. Shiemi gasped and said,"Your cheek is burned!"

Rin figured as much and shrugged. He asked,"On a scale of one to 10, how much does it hurt?"

Shiemi hummed and tapped her chin. She then said,"A seven. It burns constantly."

Rin asked,"Do you need some ice?"

Shiemi said,"Yes, please," Rin got up and went down stairs to get the much needed bag of ice. He filled up two bags and three ice packs with ice. He then grabbed a few towels that would collect the water that evaporated through the bag.

He strolled up the stairs without a care in he world. He turned the corner into their room and saw Shiemi. She was fidgeting around, trying to flip over.

Rin laughed and said,"You don't want to face me?"

Shiemi rolled her eyes and said,"I'm uncomfortable. Twins aren't the easiest thing to get comfortable with."

Rin smiled and walked over to help ease her pain. First he wrapped the towel around her bottom half of her stomach, then he stuck the bags of ice and ice packs in a line around her stomach.

Shiemi's belly button stuck out farther than ever.

Once he was finished he gave Shiemi a kiss. He went into the bathroom and tried to find some aloe for his burns. When he couldn't find any, he thought he could ask Shiemi if Nee-chan would sprout some aloe for him, or what she called it, Mr. Sancho.

Rin walked back into the room and asked,"Shiemi, can you summon-," he stopped when he saw Shiemi. She was leaning over the side of the bed. Her feet dangled and she clutched her stomach. Rin gasped and rushed in front of her. He asked,"Are you all right?"

Shiemi looked at him and said,"Get. . . . . Yuki," and she fell to the floor in pain. Rin tried to help her up. He helped her sit and managed to pick her up. She had gotten heavier within the last two weeks.

He rushed downstairs and turned his key in the keyhole. The door opened up to Yukio's house.

He rushed inside and the door led to the kitchen of Yukio's apartment. Yukio was sitting at the counter doing work, and when he heard the entering of Rin he spun around. He had told them to only use the key if it was an emergency.

He saw the state Shiemi was in and jumped out of his seat. He rushed over and said,"Follow me! She may be in premature labor!"

Rin gasped. She hadn't gone into premature labor since the first time she was in burning pain. He rushed after Yukio and followed him into a room that was the guest room. Rin lied her down and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it and howled in pain.

Yukio was gathering several tools and supplies. He grabbed an IV and attached it to Shiemi. He told Rin to hold her down and he did. Yukio stripped Shiemi's pants and underwear off to expose her body.

While Yukio desperatley tried to prevent early labor, Rin tried to calm Shiem down. While he did so, Yukio said;"You are three centimeters dialated. You will have the twins soon."

Shiemi panted and tried to hold the pain back. Yukio did some doctor-like things and some how prevent the early birth of the twins, but there was some bad news.

Yukio had put a breathing mask on Shiemi to regulate her breathing flow and rate. Shiemiwas under aneshtishia to calm her body down. Yukio pulled Rin over to talk.

Yukio said,"Rin, Shiemi is in a very unstable condition right now. She can't be moving around. She has to stay here so I can watch her, and if another incident like this happens, she will die."

Rin was taken aback. He could lose his wife for sure he next time. He said,"Okay, but I am going to sleep with Shiemi!"

Yukio said,"Well, it is big enough. I guess and that way you can watch over her at night. But, keep her calm and don't leave her. I will help you."

Rin smiled and said,"Thanks little brother. I just have to go pack so I don't have to leave. Could you watch her?"

Yukio nodded and Rin went off. He entered the door from Yukio's closet to his front door. He walked into the room and got all of their nessecities. When he came back, Shiemi was concious again, but barely. Rin dropped his bags and asked,"How are you feeling?"

Shiemi turned her head and gave a weak smile beneath the breathing mask. She said,"Im fine; the twins are doing well too. Yukio gave me simple pain killers to ease the burning sensation in my womb," her voice was muffled due to the mask.

Yukio gave a look of guilt and said,"I haven't told you guys this, but Shiemi, after you have the twins, you won't get have a child again if you survive," the disappointment in Shiemi's eyes was unforgettable.

Tears collected in her eyes and they fell. Rin grabbed her other hand and tried to calm her down. He said in her ear,"I'm here. Don't cry please, Shiemi. We will only have the twins, but we'll get more somehow if you want," he circles her knuckle with his thumb.

Shiemi wiped the tears form her eyes and said,"I don't mind if we only have two, but the pain is so bad," Rin's eyes widened as he realized the real reason she was crying.

He felt her stomach which wasn't as hot as it usually was, but it hurt enough. He hugged the saddened Shiemi and reached over got the bedside table where a bottle of her medication was. He pulled out two small pills and gave them to Shiemi. She swallowed them graciously and smiled.

Rin smiled back and felt her stomach again. She couldn't wear a shirt anymore due to the heat, so her stomach was always bare. Rin ran his hand over her stomach. He started at the bottom and made his way up. He skimmed over her belly button and felt up to the top of her ribcage.

Shiemi giggled and said,"That tickles," Rin laughed and stopped. She was about the size that of a pregnant woman with a single baby now. She still had ten weeks at least.

Shiemi felt the twins herself and asked,"Have you thought of any names?"

Rin said,"Yeah. A few. What about you?"

Shiemi said,"I thought of some, but I'll wait until they get here," Shiemi poked the foot of one of the twins. They were kicking.

Rin said,"There's our little girl," the girl was on the right side and the boy was on the left side. Shiemi smiled at his sweetness.

Yukio came in and said,"Okay. So, Shiemi. I estimated the time of birth and you should be due around December to January. I want them in there as long as possible," he patted her stomach and quickly brough his hand back form the pain. He sucked his finger and said,"Does it always hurt like this?"

Shiemi have him a smile and said,"Much worse," Yukio left to run his hand under some cold water. Rin laughed at the fragileestate he was in. Yukio wasn't so used to the flames and burn as Rin. Rin wrapped his arms around Shiemi's waist. Her waist isn't as hot as the rest of her womb. It was warm and it felt good.

Rin kissed her cheek and said,"I love you," but Shiemi was already asleep. Rin said,"Well, I'm sorry I put you to sleep."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest **

**MephyPheles**

**apeiro. arches**


	13. Baby Shower

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Baby Shower**

In Shiemi's 30th week, Paku and Izumo were visiting. They arrived at their vacant house, but when no answer came, Izumo decided to call Shiemi.

At ten in the morning, Shiemi got a call from Izumo. She picked up the phone and groggily said,"Moshi mosh."

"Shiemi, where are you?" asked a very annoyed Izumo.

Shiemi pirked up and said,"Oh, hey! I'm at Yukio's house. I went into premature labor and have to stay here so of it happens again he can help me."

Izumo said,"Oh, gomenisai! Can we come over?"

Shiemi said,"Of course!"

Izumo had a key that opened up to Yukio's house. Yukio had given every one of his students a key to his house in case something happened. Izumo had no reason to use it, but now she did. Izumo stick the key in Rin and Shiemi's house lock and turned it. She opened the door when she heard the click of the lock.

The door opened up to the face of Yukio and Rin sitting at the counter eating their late breakfast. Rin looked up along with Yukio. The twins stared confused. Rin asked through a mouthful of Cheerios,"What do you want?"

Izumo answered,"For your information, we were invited. Shiemi said it was okay to come in."

Rin sighed and got up. He walked down the close by hallway and walked to the end. He opened the door slowly and said quietly,"Shiemi, Izumo and Paku are here," he walked and and the two girls heard the sound of the springs in the bed crunch down under the weight of both Rin and Shiemi.

They could hear Shiemi say,"Good morning," to Rin. Then she said louder,"You two can come in," Paku walked in first excited to see her friend. Izumo walked in slower and less enthusiasticly.

She saw Shiemi laying down facing the other way from them with Rin laying down in bed with her. He was facing her and seemed to be rubbing her swollen womb that was hidden under a blanket.

Shiemi looked over her shoulder and smiled at the two. She said,"Good morning," and attempted to turn over. That's when the two saw the extent of her big belly.

Shiemi grunted as she propped herself up on her elbow and turned so she was propped up on both elbows. Her belly was concealed by the blanket no longer and it protruded far from her body. She grunted again as she turned towards them. She payed down with a plop and rested her arm on her stomach.

Izumo's eyes widened at the sight of how big she had gotten. Paku exclaimed,"You've gotten so big! And you're only, what, twenty-five weeks?"

Shiemi and Rin simultaneously corrected her,"Thirty."

Paku walked over and felt the twins. Right when she touched them she brought her hand away. She exclaimed,"Wow! That's hot! What's wrong with you?"

Shiemi said,"Well, that's kind of hard to explain."

It took an hour to explain how Rin and Yukio were the sons of Satan and how the twins inherited the power and now Rin's twins inherited the power. Paku was taken aback, but she took it calmly.

After a long, awkward silence, Paku said,"Well, you are due soon and we wanted to tell you something."

Shiemi became interested and shifted to a more comfortable position and motioned for her to go on. Paku pasted a large grin on her face and said,"We threw a baby shower for you. It's at 12."

Shiemi gave a surprised look to her face and she said,"Well, thank you! Did you come to get me for the party?"

Paku nodded her head and gave her the details. They worked out the issue of her being on bedrest and would allow Rin to come to help her.

When they finished talking, Shiemi go up with the help of Rin and he walked her to the bathroom. Rin helped her sit down on a chair where she would do her hair. Shiemi untied the ponytail she had and turned in the straightener. Rin lacked a bag of painkillers and emergency tools in case something happened. He hoped nothing would.

Rin walked back into he bathroom and said,"Shiemi, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," he looked at the mirror and saw Shiemi's beautiful face. She had straightened her hair which had gotten longer since her pregnancy and she had applied some subtle makeup. Gorgeous!

Rin stared and Shiemi noticed. She softly said to him still, looking in the mirror,"Rin, if this is going to be my only pregnancy, then I want to go to my only baby shower."

Rin shook his head and headed back into their room to get dressed. When Shiemi called for him to help her, he went back into the bathroom to help her up. He walked her to their bed and helped her sit down again. He asked,"What would you like to wear?"

Shiemi hummed and tapped her chin as she though. Rin opened up the closet doors which already had some of her clothes in it. Shiemi stopped humming and said,"How about, the short you bought me and those skinny jeans I have," Rin smiled. The shirt he got her was not baggy anymore. The cherry blossoms were faded from being worn so much, and the purple was a but dull, but it still looked good on her.

He pulled the hanger out from the shirt and the jeans too as he helped Shiemi up. She worked the t-shirt she was wearing off exposing the round belly that was holding the twins and the white bra she was wearing.

Rin handed her the shirt and traces the new stretch marks around her belly button area. She slapped his hand and lifted up her arms to put the shirt on. When she got her head through she let it fall down her body until it got caught on the farthest edge of her belly. She pulled it past her belly button and unzipped her jeans. Sh got her swollen feet through the legs and brought he expandable waist up past her belly button and pulling out her shirt.

Shiemi said,"Could you hand me my purple flats?"

Rin said,"Yes, my dear," he turned around and stooped down to search through the random shoes he had brought. He finally found the pair of purple flats she wanted. He sat Shiemi down and put the shoes on for her.

When they were finished, Rin gripped Shiemi's hand as they walked to the door. Shiemi asked,"Where is it?"

Paku smiled and said,"It's at your house," Rin pulled out the key that led to her house and opened it up to th front door of Moriyama-sama's shop. They four entered without ringing the door bell and made their way through the house to the back door that led to the garden.

When they entered the garden that described the garden of Amahara, there were friends all lined up and they all yelled,"SURPRISE!" the screams staggered and was very loud.

Shiemi smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. Rin rests his hand won her shoulders and said,"This is all for you," he kissed the top of her head, deeply inhaling the sweet smell off her lilac shampoo.

Rin helped he down he steps and Moryiama-sama walked up and took her hand. She leaned back and rudely asked,"What are you doing here?" the question was directed at her son-in-law.

Rin said,"Moriyama-sama, she is on bedrest and really shouldn't be here, but if I went she would be safe," they had told Moriyama-sama that Shiemi had frequent episodes of a hemorrhage and that Rin couldn't leave her side.

Moriyama-sama grunted and let it slide. She led them to a reserved table and sat Shiemi down. The other quests had come over to chat with the expectant mother, asking questions like When are you due?, Twins right?, and Does it hurt to carry so much?. Shiemi answered every question, up until Rin shooed away the prying eyes.

He sat next to Shiemi and asked,"Do you need anything?"

When Shiemi was about to answer, Moriyama-sama said with a loud voice,"Attention! We are going to play a few games and thee is one thing you all need to know. When you came in you were given a yarn necklace with two safety pins on it. Well, now this doesn't count, but if you say the word "baby", whoever hears you say it first, gets the necklace and whoever has the most will win a special something," she smiled and continued,"Now we will play a game where you cut a piece of yarn and you make it as long as you think Shiemi's belly is."

Rin chuckled. Shiemi heard this and turned to ask,"What is it?"

Rin smiled and said,"We measured you the other day and I remember how big you were."

Shiemi gave a shocked face and said,"You do? I don't even remember," this made Rin smile even more.

Some women were already lining up to retrieve their yarn. Rin got up and came back with a long piece of yarn. Moriyama-sama walked Shiemi up to the front and sit her in a chair.

She told the women that they could come up. Rin was last in line and he let every other guest in front. Some were too short, too long, and you could wrap it around her twice. Everyone failed until it came to Rin. When he wrapped it around the farthest part of her belly, the ends met perfectly.

The guests cheered and Rin received a $20 gift card to any choice. He chose Best Buy.

Every now and then someone would say the word baby and someone would scream, "You said the B word! Hand it over!" So far, Shiemi's close cousin was winning with a total of 20 necklaces. She sat with Shiemi and she brought her two daughters along. They both had their necklaces and a few others they for from some people.

They played a game where they unscrambled a word related to pregnany or the twins. Moriyama-sama was trying to get the necklaces from her niece, Shiemi's close cousin.

The first word was baby food. It had the word baby and Shiemi's cousin, whose name was Miku, shouted the word. This was what Moriyama-sama wanted and said,"You said baby!"

But, in her excitement, Moriyama-sama forgot that she still couldn't say it and Miku's oldest said,"You said the B-word!"

Moriyama-sama stopped herself halfway from putting the necklaces on her head and grumpily handed them to Miku's eldest daughter, whose name was, Chiyo. How appropriate.

In this game, Paku won the unscrambling game and won a $20 gift card to Barnes & Nobles.

There were many other games and many people won. Chiyo won the most necklaces and she won, a bag of ring pops(since the only other prizes were gift cards).

At the end, everyone got a piece of cake. The cake was checkered marble, Shiemi's favorite. With buttercream frosting mixed with cream cheese. Someone had decorated the top with a purple and yellow carriage. And in cursive, the same person wrote,'Congratulations Shiemi!" in cursive.

The whole party ate and chatted in between. Then, Moriyama-sama caught their attention again and said,"We are going to open presents now," she brought two chairs up for Rin and Shiemi to sit down. Rin helped her up their and they sat down as they were handed brightly colored packages.

They ripped into the boxes and were given many necessities for caring for a baby. Diapers, bottles, pacifiers, homemade blankets, booties, and toys.

The couple thanked everyone and as they were getting up, Moriyama-sama told them to stay a little longer. Confused, but they did so.

Moriyama-sama said,"Ask them what ever you want!"

Then many questions were pelted at them. Moriyama-sama had to calm them down and picked the people who raised their hands.

One of Shiemi's aunts asked,"How much do the twins weigh?"

Shiemi hummed and felt her belly,"Twelve pounds I think," Rin smiled and patted her stomach, feeling the heat radiate.

A classmate asked,"Who is the man sitting with you and has been with you the whole time? Your husband?"

Rin answered this one,"Yes, I am her husband. And I am very excited Fo the arrival of the twins."

The same classmate asked,"Why are you here with her? Men aren't allowed at these kinds of things."

Rin looked to Shiemi and said, quietly,"Hemorrhage?" Shiemi nodded her head and Rin perked up,"Well, she has had some hemorrhages and I am worried about her. I don't want to leave her side," he had looked away from the classmate and was now looking at Shiemi. She turned her head and smiled back. Rin leaned in and missed her on the lips.

The women awed and made it uncomfortable for Rin so he retreated. Many more questions were asked and many were awkward for Rin because he was not a woman. The next question that was asked was the gender of the twins.

This question was asked by Chiyo. She asked,"Are they boys or girls or both?"

Shiemi answered,"A boy. . . .,"

And Rin answered,"And a girl."

Then you can guess what the next question was. The names. Shiemi answered,"Well, we haven't picked any out. I'm waiting until they are born."

The party ended when it was close to four. Everyone drov home after they congratulated the couple. Rin had to stop a few women from touching Shiemi, but other than that, it was good.

They got home Rin put Shimi back in bed while he brought in all the gifts they got. Once everything was in their house, Rin went back to Yukio's guest room to lay with Shiemi. He snuggled up against her and he asked,"Shiemi, has the temperature of your stomach dropped?"

* * *

**By the way, Chiyo means lucky and that is why her name was appropriate.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest **

**MephyPheles**

**apeiro. arches**

**coolgirl**

**P.S: My birthday is on September 11th! I know, it happened on my 3rd birthday.**


	14. My Birthday

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

* * *

Sorry guys, but I have an announcement!

On the day of September 11, 1998, I was born at 7 PM. My life was going pretty good as a baby. My first birthday was the best so far, considering that it was my first birthday.

My second birthday was memorable, but on my third birthday, it was about the same time that the planes crashed into the world trading center.

My third birthday was my bunny birthday with a, of course, bunny theme.

I remember seeing some of the mothers at my birthday party crying because of the disaster that struck. Every child was so happy and carefree, unaware of what had happened.

My best friend at the time, his father was on one of the planes and was on the first plane that crashed. They received the news in the middle of my party. I remember his miner pulling him aside and telling him that he had passed on, but all he said was,"But, Daddy is okay, right?"

His mother cried more. He was unfamiliar with the term of death and kept saying that his daddy was okay.

Later that week, my best friend and his mother moved away to be closer to the cemetery that had his daddy. My birthday was a terrible day for many. I am happy on this day, and people have lost family in the crash.

I mean no disrespect. I just want to make the best of the day that the terrorists attacked us and the same day of my birth

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest**

**MephyPheles**

**apeiro. arches**

**coolgirl**


	15. This Is What Ya'll Have Been Waiting For

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the Happy Birthdays! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Birth

Shiemi entered her 35th week on December 24th, Christmas Eve, and Rin and Shiemi both celebrated this huge stepping stone. Shiemi should have given birth, like, two weeks ago, but Shiemi and Rin proved Yukio wrong. Shiemi was swollen everywhere and she was lathargic. She had had enough of pregnancy.

It was about 11 at night as they waited for Christmas day. Rin made a cake, just for Shiemi and them. It was double chocolate with white frosting and the words "Congratulations" and "Happy Birthday", in chocolate frosting, on top.

Rin walked Shiemi to the dining room table and called Yukio, too. Once they were both present, Rin brought her the cake. She gasped in surprise and clapped her hands over her mouth. Rin smiled and said,"Congratulations, sweetheart," he set it down in from of her and she picked an already cut slice of cake.

She set it on the plate Rin brought her and dug into the delicacy.

Rin ran his hand over Shiemi's swollen belly and grabbed his own slice of cake. They ate and Rin asked,"So, Shiemi? They're coming soon. Do you have a name picked out for the boy yet?"

Shiemi swallowed her mouthful of cake and said,"No. I'm in trouble. Could you get me a glass of milk?"

Ring nodded his head and Yukio said,"I'd like a glass, too," Rin got up to get three glasses of milk. He filled them both up a third of the way and walked back to the table. Shiemi immediately chugged down the dairy product and set the glass down in a huge swallow.

Rin rolled his eyes and slowly drank his milk. Yukio asked,"Rin, do you have a name for the girl?"

Rin shrugged his shoulders and said,"It depends," the two looked confused and Rin further explained,"What I mean is, it depends on what she looks like. Her features are going to determine her name."

Shiemi said,"That's cute. I love it. Now, I'm tired and I'm going back to bed," Rin was getting up to help Shiemi, who was already standing, when he stopped at a cry of pain. Rin looked up to see Shiemi clutching her abdomen.

Rin ran to her side with Yukio and they both asked,"What's wrong?"

Shiemi straightened up and said,"I'm fine. It's just a contract-" as she bent over in pain, clutching her stomach.

Yukio asked,"Are they powerful?"

Shiemi answered in a snap,"Obviously!"

Yukio tried again,"They may be, but are they stronger than normal?" Shiemi nodded. Yukio said,"Okay. We are having the twins now," Yukio led Shiemi into her bedroom and barked orders at Rin.

Rin hesitated because he wanted to stay with his wife, bu he knew he had to help, so he did. He grabbed Yukio's medical bag and many towels.

He handed the bag to his younger twin brother and ran to Shiemi's side. He stroked her hand as she squeezed it. She was sweating, and her face contorted into pain whenever a contraction hit.

Yukio had gloves and a mask on as he shoved his arms and legs into a steril suit for the birth. He shoved the same articles of clothe to Rin, who hurriedly put them on.

Yukio peeled off Shiemi's pants and underwear and propped her legs up. Rin watched as his brother stuck his hand near her lower area and he asked,"What are you doing?" He seemed to have stuck his fingers inside of her and this was not okay.

Yukio looked up and said,"I'm checking how far she is dilated. I can stick four fingers in so she is eight centimeters dilated. She'll be giving birth soon."

Rin smiled and looked down at Shiemi while saying,"We're going to be parents soon," Shiemi responded with a yelp of pain.

Yukio exclaimed,"You're nine centimeters dilated. You have to push, Shiemi!"

Shiemi grunted as she pushed with all of her strength. Rin encouraged her,"Come on! You can do it!"

Shiemi grunted again and Yukio said,"I see the head!" Rin looked in between Shiemi's lags and saw the top of his son or daughter's head. It was covered in blonde hair. Rin smiled and he told Shiemi,"The first one is blonde!"

Finally, Shiemi couldn't take it anymore and she said,"SHUT UP, RIN! I can't do this anymore," she relaxed her body and did nothing.

Yukio said,"Shiemi, you have to keep pushing! If you don't the baby will die!" Shiemi's eyes fluttered open and she continued what she was doing. After about thirty minutes, there son was born. Shiemi was supposed to name him.

Rin held him in a blue blanket and showed him to Shiemi. She was going to say his name, but she wasn't done yet. There was still the little girl. Rin was ready to name her, and for more screaming and pain in his right hand.

Sweat built up on Shiemi's forehead and rolled down her temple. Rin took a wet rag and wiped up her sweat. She screamed in pain and Yukio said, yet again,"I see the head!"

Rin looked in between her legs and saw a head full of raven hair. It was thick and matted. Rin smiled as another contraction caused Shiemi to push and the baby to slide further out. Rin leaned on her forehead and said,"You're doing great," he kissed her damp forehead and looked at his daughter again.

The whole head was revealed and Rin could see a squashed nose, rosy cheeks, and pointed ears. She was glowing with fire. Rin hadn't thought his daughter would inherit the powers, but he was proven wrong.

His daughter was quiet as Yukio pulled her out further and finally out. Shiemi was finally, empty of child. Shiemi's breathing sounded like gasps and Rin became worried. He looked down to see Shiemi with a bloody nose. Rin hurriedly wiped it away, but it gushed more and more.

Yukio exclaimed,"The girl is not breathing!" he rushed over to get a breathing mask and put it on her face. The oxygen collected against the sides and Yukio gave the little girl rescue breathing. Her little chest falling up and down.

Rin was more focused on Shiemi than his flaming girl. Her bloody nose made her hair sticky and pink. Her breath was shallow and Rin clung to her hand. He screamed,"STAY WITH ME! ONEGAI! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Shiemi only seemed to get worse. He turned to Yukio, who was successfully getting the girl to breathe. He yelled,"SHIEMI NEEDS HELP! COME ON!"

Yukio calmly said,"If I leave the twin, she will surely die!" Rin's eyes widened and he looked down at his helpless wife. He kneeled down next to her bed and prayed. Prayed to God to let his wife and daughter live. '_Please, God! Let Shiemi and my daughter live! My son needs a mother and sister to get through life with! I need my whole family to live, especially the only two girls in it! Please!'_

He prayed for a while longer, pleading for the life of his daughter and wife. Then he felt a hand rest on his clasped hands. It was soft and smooth, unlike Yukio's careful, callused hands. He looked up and saw Shiemi in a breathing mask. Her eyes were halfway open. She was pale and there was dried blood on her cheek.

Yukio grabbed Rin's shoulder and brought him up on his feet. Rin looked at his younger brother and he was handed his little girl. She resembled Rin more than Shiemi. Her button nose was adorable. Her pointed ears poked through her matted, black hair.

God let them live.

Rin held both of the twins outside of their room, and looked proudly at both of them. His son had curly, blonde hair and slightly pointed ears. He had already grown short teeth, which is a low possibility with any newborn. Rin could see the points of fangs.

His sister had no teeth. The two were as different as night and day. Yukio walked out of the room and said to Rin,"Shiemi had another hemorrhage. It was severe, but I was able to stop it. She almost died," he looked sideways at Rin and looked down at his neice and nephew.

He smiled, his fangs poking out from behind his lips. Rin looked up and asked,"Would you like to hold one?"

Yukio said,"Yes please," and reached for the boy. He held him up against his chest and slightly bounced him. The boy stretched and rested his hand against Yukio's pale yellow shirt. He grabbed a fistful of the loose fabric and brought it against his face.

Yukio smiled and Rin asked,"Do you want kids?"

Yukio looked up in shock and said,"Well, yeah. I guess. I want kids of my own, but not out of wedlock. I also want a wife. I want a family of my own."

Rin stood up and with his free hand, he rested it on Yukio's and said,"I'm sure you'll find someone for you. Like with Shiemi and I," he sat back down and rocked his daughter.

Yukio said,"Oh, by the way, you can see Shiemi now," Rin jumped up and opened the door. Shiemi was there, her stomach flatter. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Rin gave her their daughter and Yukio handed her their son.

Shiemi said,"I want to name the boy, Mamoru, because I believe that he will watch over and protect his little sister."

Ring smiled and looked at Mamoru. It was his turn now,"I thought about naming her after her appearances, but I changed my mind. I want to name her, Chyoko."

Shiemi smiled and called the twins by their names,"Mamoru, Chyoko," she laughed as the two stirred. She then took off her shirt and started to breast feed the two at the same time.

Rin laughed. Shiemi noticed and asked,"What? Is this funny?"

Rin answered,"No. It's just that, it's Christmas today. Yukio, Mamoru, Chyoko, and I will all celebrate our birthdays together. Except their's is actually on Christmas."

Shiemi laughed in realization and said,"That's alot of money to spend at once."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guest**

**MephyPheles**

**apeiro. arches**

**coolgirl**


	16. How?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Chyoko and Mamoru

Their first night together as a family, the twins screamed as loud as they could. Shiemi and Rin were still up and they were taken over from fatigue. Shiemi fed them, but they still wanted more.

Even Yukio helped. Rin held Chyoko as Shiemi fed Mamoru.

Rin snuggled his daughter and examined her. She was definintlety smaller than Mamoru. As her hair dried, it curled resembling a mane, and revealed her ears more. Her flames were radiant. Electric blue. She sucked on the susu(1) that they had given her. Rin smiled in love and pride at his daughter.

Her face contorted into a sheer face and screamed. Rin jumped and rocked and patted her back, trying to calm her down. Shiemi sighed and detached Mamoru. She reached for Chyoko, and attached her.

Rin sighed and studied his son. He seemed the same as when he was first born. His blonde hair straightened out, though, concealing the small point he had on his ears. Rin rocked him and he eventually fell asleep. Rin silently cheered to himself and set him in his crib.

He snuck back to his wife as she slowly moved Chyoko into her crib.

Yukio went off to his room and was heard scuttling around upstairs. Probably trying to figure out how to make Chyoko's flames go out.

Rin turned to Shiemi and she stared back. Shiemi uttered,"I want to sleep, but, I can't believe that we have two other people to care for. That's actually pretty scary, if you think about it. And Chyoko, how will we rid her of her flames?"

Rin ran his hands through his untidy hair. He had thought about that, too. He looked back to Shiemi and leaned in to kiss her. It was a full on kiss that gave all his love. Shiemi embraced it and gave her love back.

Rin let go and said,"Do you hurt too much to have some fun?" With a wild look in his eye.

Shiemi hit him and said,"Of course! And we have to wait. Just for a bit," trying to say it as innocently as possible.

Rin sighed and rolled over. Shiemi scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her clasped hands, and turned in her arms. He said,"So, there are four birthdays to celebrate today. That's a lot of gifts."

Shiemi rolled her eyes. She was in a thin white tee shirt, Rin noticed. He was still in his jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He brought the blanket up higher, and snuggled closer.

Rin kissed Shiemi again, but a cry was heard. Rin let go and got up to get whichever twin it was. When he entered, the only light was that of Chyoko's flame. It flickered and threatened to burn something.

Rin picked her up and felt the heat lick his bare skin. Rin smiled and said to no one in particular,"You can't burn me," and itched his long ears. Luckily, Mamoru hadn't woken up. Rin made his way back to their room. As the light entered the room, Shiemi squinted her eyes from the brightness.

She attached her and stroked her flaming hair. Rin intently watched her, but the flames seemed to have unphased her. Rin asked,"Does it hurt to touch the flames?"

Shiemi said,"No. My body must be used to it," Rin looked around and a as his sword that contains his flames. He then asked,"Do you think that if we contacted Mephisto, that he would do the same thing for Chyoko?"

Shiemi looked up and said,"I don't know," deeply thinking about the possibility.

Then they heard rushed footsteps come down the staircase. Rin got up to greet Yukio. He opened the door foist panting Yukio. Rin asked,"What is it?"

Yukio held up one finger to indicate hold on. Once he caught his breath, he said,"I think I know how to hide Chyoko's flames."

Rin's eyes widened. He looked back to Shiemi, and she had the same expression. Rin looked back to Yukio and asked,"How?"

* * *

**Susu: when I was a baby, an older child of my mother's friend had picked up my pacifier that I dropped and called out,"She wants her susu." We have called it that ever since.**

**I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't written in forever. I've been so busy with dance, Korean, school, and the school musical. **

**Also, I travelled to go see a BIGBANG concert. OH MY GOSH! It was amazing. Any BIGBANG fane out there, who is your favorite out of the five members? Mine would have to be T.O.P or G-Dragon. **

**And what's your favorite song by them? Mine would be either Monster or Crayon, even though that ones just GD. I even listened to BIGBANG the whole time I wrote this. **

**Get your crayon, fantastic baby, it's a big hit.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Jinchurriki-San**

**angelprincess ino**

**jackofalltrades**

**maxstories95**

**acedude**

**Guests**

**MephyPheles**

**apeiro. arches**

**coolgirl**


	17. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blue Exorcist nor ever will.**

**And whoever likes BIGBANG, the Korean boyband, let me know.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Christmas Morning

After the whole event early in the morning, they still managaed to celebrate Christmas. Although, the presents for the twins were not wrapped because the date of their birth was unknown, so Rin stayed up and wrapped them up.

At nine in the morning, Rin got impatient and decided to wake up Shiemi. Yukio was waiting with Rin. When she woke up, Rin and Yukio said, in unison,"Merry Christmas!" Shiemi smiled and got up groggily. Taken over from fatigue, she still got up to celebrate her favorite holiday.

Rin was already holding Chyoko and Yukio held Mamoru. Shiemi reached for both, but they both turned away and Rin said,"You've had them all night. We wanna hold them," and he left the room. Yukio shrugged and followed. Shiemi gave a laugh through a breath, and got up.

She walked into the living room and saw the tree with at least twice as much presents as last night. Rin sat on the floor next to the tree and Yukio sat on the couch. Shiemi smiled and sat in front of the tree.

Rin then started handing out the gifts, starting with the twins. A large pile formed and seemed to never stop until all the presents for them were found. Then the remaining presents were evenly split up between the three.

Rin opened his presents first due to excitement, like a small child. He received some cooking utensils, (1)manga(that would probably make him cry), and some cd's of his favorite band,(2) 2PM that he'd been wanting and was über excited. He gave his brother and wife hugs and thanked them after each gift.

Yukio said Shiemi could go next, and she did. She opened a medium box and it was a message tub for her feet. Her feet had gotten so swollen they had began to hurt. This would definintlety help with that. She had also opened up pajamas and some jewelry she had wanted and thanked everyone for her gifts and hugged her husband and brother-in-law.

The doorbell rang and Yukio jumped up to answer it. It was his girlfriend, Eiko(3). Yukio held her hand and lead her to the living room. She wore festive colors and held bags of gifts for everyone, even though she didn't really know Rin and Shiemi. She cheerfully said,"Merry Christmas!"

Yukio however shushed her and said,"Eiko, Shiemi and Rin had the twins this morning. I know you should be excited, but they've had a tiring night. So could you keep it down, sweetheart?"

Eiko's face turned crimson and nodded. She quickly apologized to them and congratulated them.

Yukio grabbed both her hands and walked in front of her, leading her to the couch. He plopped down and Eiko sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her neck, taking in her scent.

Eiko said, while handing out each present,"I have presents for Rin, Shiemi, Yukio, and the twins."

Rin jumped up and stood in front of Eiko, bouncing up and down waiting for his present. She smiled and gave him his present. He cheered and plopped down on he ground to open his new gift.

When he peeled off all the paper, it revealed new set of manga. He squealed in delight and opened one up to start reading.

Eiko giggles while Yukio and Shiemi rolled their eyes. Eiko then perked up and said,"Shiemi-san, your turn."

Shiemi grabbed the box Eiko had brought for her. She quickly peeled the paper back to reveal a bath care set. With lotion, bath rubs, and everything. She grinned and hugged Eiko and said,"Thank you so much. I love it!"

Eiko smiled and patted Shiemi's back. They let go of the embrace and went back to their spots.

Chyoko was well hidden under her blanket, but Shiemi noticed the blue light she produced. She whispered to Rin,"Rin, Chyoko needs to leave," Rin looked down and saw his daughter's flames, desperately trying to escape the soft blanket.

He replied with,"Oh, okay," and left the group sitting there.

Rin put herro bed since she was asleep anyway. He made sure she was comfortable before going back.

* * *

Later they had Christmas dinner which Eiko helped make and ate in peace, until Mamoru decided to call his sister through cries and Chyoko joined in.

Shiemi rested her elbows on the table and ran her hands through her blonde hair.

'This is so difficult', she thought.

* * *

**Sorry forthw short and crappy chapter. To be honest, I wrote this on Christmas morning, and thought I had posted it.**

**1) I'm referring to the one episode where they started the cram school and he was crying and reading Yukio's manga.**

**2)2PM is the band that wrote the ending theme for the first season of Blue Exorcist.**

**3)Teehee**

**I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't written in forever. I've been so busy with dance, Korean, school, and the school musical.**

**Also, I travelled to go see a BIGBANG concert. OH MY GOSH! It was amazing. Any VIP's out there, who is your favorite out of the five members? Mine would have to be T.O.P or Daesung. TODAE!**

**And what's your favorite song by them? Mine would be either Monster or Crayon, even though that ones just by GD. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
